


At Least I'm Happy

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chris Evans likes watching, F/M, Fights over you, First Time, Hair-pulling, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Reverse Harem, Shower Sex, Smut, Sophie and Elsa probably have the best morals in this whole book, Sub Sebastian Stan, Teasing, Threesome, dom reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: I literally don't know how to describe this book but here goes nothing...***A normal girl with a normal life, a comment that can't be used to describe me. 8 months ago my life went from the perfect definition of that comment and became the exact polar opposite of it. Most people my age walk around with their new fiance and telling people about their life plan. I, on the other hand, have been playing a unique game of 'hide and seek' with the general public and of course the media.When I first met Tom, it was great but then I also met Matt... then Sebastian... and it just became more and more of an eye draw for everyone. The perfect group of people to judge on a daily basis.After all, this kind of thing never happens in real life.





	1. Prologue

“Seriously?” I asked with a small smirk as a set of arms wrapped around my waist. The firm naked chest that pressed against my back made a small moan of content slip from my lips.

“What? You don’t like me slipping into bed with you, Darling?” I mewled quietly at the tired, English voice that filled my ears.

“I have no problem with it. It just means I’m annoyed with Matt for leaving me in the night… again,” I quipped, turning around in the set of arms to face Tom. His eyes closed as he rested his head on the pillow that Matt had been occupying hours beforehand.

“Do you get annoyed at me when I have to leave to as well?” Tom asked, cracking open an eye to look at me. The piercing blue staring at me made my heart melt. I didn’t care that I’d had sex with Matt not long ago, this sex god made my body burn for his touch.

“Only when you don’t wake me up to say goodbye,” I mused as I kissed him softly on the lips. I heard him hum in agreement, his hands moving to my waist and pulling me onto him as he rolled onto his back. I grinded my hips against him, feeling his member getting harder under me.

“I love how you two just go at it almost every single time you’re alone together,” Tom and I both sighed in annoyance as another voice spoke from the dimly lit doorway.

“What are you doing up at… 3 in the morning?” I asked as I looked over to the alarm clock to see what the time was. The glowing green numbers reading 3:02 am.

“What? I wanted to see who had run off in the middle of the night for filming. I actually just won a bet because it was Matt,” I sighed again before throwing a pillow at one of the newest members of the household.

“Chris, get the fuck out,” I ordered semi-jokingly.

“Oh, don’t mind me. You guys can keep going,” He mused as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. Taking a seat at one end of the room so he could watch Tom and I.

“Mmm, no. The idea of being watched isn’t a turn on for me,” Tom mused tiredly from underneath me, a hint of disappointment lacing his words.

“Really? Just imagine I’m not even here,” He mused and I sighed.

“I’ll leave you two here, I think. I’m going to go find Seb,” I mused before getting off of Tom and walking out of Matt’s bedroom. I couldn’t care less that I was naked but I hated it when two of the guys had conflicting turn on’s or turn off’s. It just made it annoying for me.

“Seb, are you awake?” I knocked softly on Sebastian’s bedroom door, hearing a mumbled ‘I am now,’ come from within. I opened the door and walked in, closing it behind me before I walked over to his bed and climbed in.

“Chris and Tom again?” He asked groggily as he lay an arm lazily over my waist.

“Yea,” I whispered resting my head under his chin and quickly falling asleep in Sebastian’s loose embrace.


	2. Chapter 1

*8 months earlier*

“Hi. My name is (Y/N) and I am your waitress for the evening. Can I offer you a glass of 2003 Barefoot Semillon Sauvignon Blanc?” I asked as I lay the serviette over my guest's lap, waiting for the rest of the table to join them.

“No way! Give me the Cabernet Sauvignon!” The woman snapped. I smiled politely and retreated to one of the side tables set up within the large event room and switched bottles. My co-worker still doing Pre-Dinner Drinks out in the foyer. As I walked back over the woman looked down her nose at me until after I had poured her drink.

“Give me a glass of that too,” A man ordered and again, I smile politely and poured him his red wine before disappearing to one of my other tables.

“Excuse me… (Y/N). Can you please tell me which wine you’d suggest? I have a group of friends joining me tonight but I’ve never had to do the wine selection,” I smiled softly at the man, grateful for his kindness.

“If you’d like a red then you will want the 2006 Barefoot Merlot. If you want a white, I’d recommend the 2000 Barefoot Pinot Grigio. Or the Barefoot Chardonnay, any vintage if you want a sparkling,” I told him honestly. Pointing them out on the wine menu.

“Thank you. Can I ask a big favour of you?” the man questioned but the genuine gratefulness on his face made my smile widen. I could make it through this event.

“Of course,” I agreed, ignoring the stupid bitch from the first table.

“Keep an eye on my glass. If I have it on my left can you bring a bottle of wine, whichever one is more appropriate for the time of evening but if it’s on the right then the table is fine for alcohol?” He asked. I grabbed out my notepad and pen, writing down what he’d asked and the table number so that I’d remember.

“Of course I can. I’ll even sneak a Moscato onto the table later in the evening for you,” I offered the man and the thankful smile on his face just made my heart flutter. This would be a great night.

“Thank you so much. If there is anything I can do for you, let me know,” I nodded my head and thanked the man before walking away after wishing him luck with his guests. As it turned out, he was proposing to his long-time girlfriend tonight but both of their families were joining them tonight so he was trying to impress her parents. After sorting out the problem with my first table I headed to the two VIP tables that I was taking care of tonight. My partner and I having agreed that he’d take care of table 3 (the smaller of our VIP tables) and table 10 (the bitches table) so that he could leave early and in return, he would give me half of his tips for the night.

“Good evening. My name is (Y/N) and I am your waitress for the night. Can I get anyone a drink before the event begins?” I asked the first VIP table trying not to look at the VIP table I would be taking care of tonight. The people sitting there making me feel underdressed and unprofessional in my bright blue work shirt and black dress pants.

“No thank you,” The table replied. I nodded my head and took a deep breath before heading to the next table.

“I was wondering where everyone was. Is there any chance that we can get 2 bottles of Cabernet Sauvignon and a bottle of Chardonnay for our table please?” I nodded my head, unable to even have the chance to introduce myself to the group of actors on table 4. I turned away and walked swiftly to the back of house bar, pulling my partner aside briefly.

“Luke. I can’t do table 4! It’s actors! A-List Actors!” I told my partner. He looked at me like I was joking but when I continued to look at him pleadingly he realised I was telling the truth.

“I’ll take it as long as one person isn’t on that table so go. Who’s on table 4?” Luke questioned listening intently.

“Benedict Cumberbatch, his wife Sophie. Tom Holland, Chris Hemsworth, his wife Elsa, Chris Evans, Tom Hiddleston, Martin Freeman, Elizabeth Olsen and Robert Downey Junior,” I answered listing the 10 occupants of the table.

“All yours. Good luck (N/N),” I watched Luke retreat into the function room with a bottle of wine and long out of sight.

“Shit,” I whispered before grabbing the bottles of wine that the table asked for, opened them and rushed back out to the room.

“I’d like to apologise for having taken so long. Please allow me to fetch you a free bottle from the VIP cellar as an apology,” I implored as I placed the open bottles of wine on the table.

“That’s quite alright. You weren’t that long,” I felt my heart melt as Tom consoled me.

“Please let me know if there is anything I can get the table at any point in time,” I offered giving Tom a thankful smile. They all agreed and I began walking away, sending a quick glance over to table 11 to see that the man I had agreed to help was moving his wine glass to his left side. I retreated quickly and brought out 2 bottles of Semillon Sauvignon Blanc and place the opened bottles on the table after pouring some wine for who I assumed was the girlfriend.

The rest of the night felt like hell, especially after Luke left at 11:30 pm. I had been running food to the tables when I needed to but then had to clean 4 tables on my own and keep drinks topped up. As the night finally came to a close there were only 4 people left on my tables. All of them were on table 4.

“Can I get anyone anything to drink?” I asked as I walked over to the table. Rogue glasses still on the table but fluid still inside each one.

“No, that’s quite alright,” Benedict noted holding his hand up to say no more. I nodded my head and looked to the other three. Sophie shook her head and Chris Evans did the same. When I looked to Tom Hiddleston he finished the last mouthful of wine in his glass before passing it to me.

“Can I get another glass of Moscato, please? And have a tip,” He asked, passing me a £20 note. I smiled thankfully and walked over to the side table, pouring him his glass of wine. As I went to pocket the cash he gave me, a small bit of paper fell out of the tightly folded bill.

03069 495822. Call me when you finish work.

I smiled absolutely starstruck that Tom had given me his phone number; I pocketed the paper and double checked that it was definitely in my pocket. I ripped a piece of paper out of my notepad and wrote my number down quickly before folding it up. I placed Tom’s glass of wine on the drink tray with my mobile number in my hand.

“Here’s your wine,” I stated to let him know that I was by his side in case he moved and bumped into me while I was there. He looked over to me with a broad smile but moved aside slightly so I could place his wine on the table. As I removed my hand from the wine glass, I dropped my piece of paper onto his hand and walked off, not looking back at him until I was on the edge of the almost empty room. He was reading the piece of paper and his smile getting wider and wider until he looked over to me.

Something felt amazing about knowing, one way or another, I would be talking to Tom Hiddleston on a more personal level than most people ever got.


	3. Chapter 2

“Hi,” I turned my head quickly to the voice, startled to see that there was a guest in the back of house. The event had long since finished but our shift was told to stay behind and polish 800 red wine glasses for tomorrows premier event, god knows who was going.

“Can I help you?” I asked trying not to sound annoyed or tired.

“I’m looking for someone for a friend of mine. A, uh, (Y/F/N)?” He questioned as he looked at a piece of paper in his hands.

“That would be me,” I told him as I put down the wine glass I was polishing and walked over to him.

“My friend asked me to give you this and call him sometime,” the man stated as he passed me a stranger’s phone number. “He wanted to give it to you himself but he needs to get rest before the convention tomorrow and then the premiere tomorrow night,”

“Okay. Well, thank you for that but I won’t make a promise of calling your friend. Sorry,” I told the man as I put the phone number in my pocket with Tom’s number. I couldn’t wait to call Tom but at this rate, I wasn’t going to get the chance before the sun rose into the sky again.

“That’s okay. I told him he was nuts for trying to win you when you clearly got an offer from Tom Hiddleston,” The man laughed and I looked at him shocked.

“Wait, it was that obvious?” I asked shocked.

“To an actor, yes. Matt picked up on it the minute that Tom gave you his number,” the man stated and the name Matt began ringing alarm bells in my head. But not bad ones. These ones were telling me not to throw away the chance of being friends with these two amazing actors that had both given me their numbers… then again,

“When you say Matt…” I began.

“Matt Smith. 11th Doctor. English Actor. Yeah, Matt,” the man admitted like it was the most normal thing in the world. He then turned and walked away without another word but a quick hand wave over his shoulder. I watched him with a sense of unease washing over me as I realised that I wanted to call both men but surely I can only call one… right?

After the bizarre interaction, I returned to my job and was happy when I was told to go sign off. As soon as I was in my normal clothes and outside of the hotel/casino I worked at, I grabbed my phone and a random number from my pocket to call. My mind raced as I typed the number but looked at nothing else, trying to make it a surprise for myself.

I looked at the hills in the distance and sighed to myself as I saw the beginning of the sunrise. As if to make my super long day longer, the phone began beeping to let me know that the person I had called hadn’t answered.

“Damn,” I sighed in defeat. Something about not getting an answer from one person just made my heart sink, believing that I’d never get an answer from either man. I decided to give it a go anyway and pulled out the second number and dialling only to get the same sound to say that no one answered.

I pocketed my phone after hanging up and headed for my car, hoping that I’d get home before the school rush starts and get enough sleep before my shift tonight. Why I agreed to the three nights in a row was still beyond my comprehension but at least tonight was the last one and then I get the whole weekend off!

The little, beat up car that I owned was freezing cold and the heater was beyond repairable so I just hated myself even more for being too lazy to bring the blanket back out to my car yesterday before I came to work. The drive, thankfully, was short but in the constant cold that went straight to your bones made the drive still seem like way too long.

When I got home I didn’t do anything until I had changed into my pyjamas and set my uniform for tonight aside. Ensuring my alarm was on, I put my phone on to charge and fell asleep. The restless sleep was not uncommon for me, sleeping during the day just made me feel like an easier target to burglars and the likes of their kind of arsehole. Steal from anyone, even if they have nothing.

Not once did I hear my phone ring or a text message come through. Normally my mother would call me and make sure I was doing well, especially on a Friday because she knows I always work on Fridays. When my alarm finally went off to tell me that I had to get ready for my shift, I almost died when I saw the 13 missed calls and nearly 3 dozen text messages.

“Fuck!” Only one call was from a recognisable number but the other two were the same number and they were the numbers that had been texting me. Both had sent similar messages.

****_Sorry about not answering, was asleep at the time._ ** **

****_What are you doing today?_ ** **

****_What are you doing on the weekend?_ ** **

****_Are you free tonight?_ ** **

****_Are you okay?_ ** **

****_You’re not responding._ ** **

And other such messages. I felt bad about not responding but quickly wrote out a reply and sent it to both of the numbers.

****_Sorry. I was asleep after finishing my night shift this morning. As you probably guessed,_ ** ** ****_I wasn’t free today and I have a shift again tonight. But I am free for the whole weekend._ ** **

I pressed send, turned my sound all the way up and put my phone down. Knowing that if I kept looking at it, I was going to change my mind on something or I would start spamming their phones. I grabbed my clothes and put them in the bathroom before retreating to the kitchen to fix myself a small snack before I eat dinner at work. As I was shutting the bathroom door I hear my message tone and rushed for my phone, diving onto my bed to reach my phone.

****_I guess I’ll see you tonight anyway then._ ** **

I looked at the number and realised that I didn’t know if it was Tom or Matt so I grabbed my pants from last night and grabbed out the numbers. Number only was Matt so I put his contact into my phone and followed it with Tom’s my heart still melting when I read the message.

As I went to look at the reply to see who it was, a second message came through. The first message was from Tom, the newer one from Matt who had a very similar reply to what Tom had said.

****_I’ll see you tonight then._ ** **

I felt my heart sink as I realised they were both going to be there tonight…again. But I may have to interact with them both. Shit.

Shaking my head I hoped in the shower, got ready for work and left for the place I’d be spending most of my night.


	4. Chapter 4

“(Y/N)!” I shuddered when I heard my name being yelled out after the debrief for the event tonight.

“Yes?” I asked walking up to my team leader.

“You’ve been requested by table 1. You will be working the table solo because two of the occupants are adamant about you being their waitress,” the TL stated before walking off and leaving me with that knowledge.

“Sounds like I don’t have my partner tonight,” Luke commented from my side.

“Screw you. I said I couldn’t do that table and know I have to deal with at least one of them again!” I snapped at him. We had been work partners for nearly 2 years since I transferred here after moving to the UK from Australia but now I was at the end of my straw with him.

“I needed to go home early and if I had that table I wouldn’t have been able to,” He responded as though he were the more important of the two of us.

“Fuck you,” I whispered to him before walking out into the room with one of the pre-made drink trays to stand by my table ready to serve. As I reached my table someone sat down in one of the seats so I went straight to service mode with a smile on my face.

“Would you like a drink, sir?” I asked the mas as I lay the serviette on his lap.

“I’ll have one of the sparkling please,” he stated before grabbing his phone. I grabbed one of the glasses and placed it on his right before going back to my spot near the table.

“Well fancy seeing you here,” I jumped when I heard the deep English voice behind me. I rushed to try and catch the drinks before they topple, grateful when I managed to stop any from falling and without losing any liquid from the glasses.

“Sorry, darling. I didn’t intend for that,” Tom whispered as he took a red wine from the tray.

“I’m sure you didn’t,” I stated, trying to sound professional but struggling with the sarcastic tone that dripped from my words.

“And what happens to be the wine today?” Tom asked with a broad smile, thankfully taking my comment jokingly.

“2001 Oyster Bay Merlot,” I answered as he took a sip of the blood red liquid.

“The 2002 is better but not by much,” He reasoned with me as he looked at the wine.

“I’ll bear that in mind but I’m don’t drink wine,” I told him before excusing myself to offer a drink to the couple that just sat down at my table.

When I turned back around Tom was standing and talking with Matt, the conversation seeming a bit heated even from here. I walked over so that I could keep doing my job but very concerned about how this was going to go.

“Are you two okay over here?” I asked genuinely concerned. The two looked to me and gave me a fake smile, I may not be an actor but I know the talent of the fake smile.

“Fine,” They both agreed.

“I don’t believe either of you,” I pointed out before having to turn away briefly again for one of my guests and then went back to the two.

“Nothing but a simple misunderstanding,” Tom stated softly before taking one of the glasses off of the tray and passing it to Matt so that he had a drink.

“Precisely. A simple misunderstanding,” Matt agreed but a little bit more on edge than before as he glared at Tom.

“You two don’t do well in the same room, do you?” I asked wondering how much I was going to regret this.

“Tom believes that you had tried to call him last night and that you were texting him earlier this evening which I have pointed out is absurd because…” Matt began.

“I was talking to both of you and I did try calling both of you last night,” I pointed out cutting Matt of during his rant.

“Why?” Both asked.

“What? I’m not allowed to talk to both of you at once?” I asked before again having to turn away from the two Englishmen and focus on the newly seated guest… and I died when I saw him.

“You seem to be having some boy troubles over there,” Sebastian commented with a playful smile.

“Um, that depends on your definition of boy troubles,” I replied unable to think straight as he sent me a flirtatious smile while taking the last glass of sparkling from my tray.

“You don’t have to serve him if he’s bugging you,” Matt pointed out as he sat down in his seat and Tom also sitting down, the two thankfully on opposite sides of the circular table.

“He is not bugging me thank you and it’s my job to serve guests. If you’ll excuse me please,” I stated before moving away. All of my guests seated with their desired drinks and the no service part of the evening about to begin.

The rest of the night followed that same pattern but having gone from just Matt and Tom to Sebastian Stan joining the ‘simple misunderstanding’ group. Each time I had to go near the table, the three would start to argue a bit and if I served one of them, they got cocky and the other two would start glowering at them.

The night dragged on and it felt like it would never end. When the food was all out and cleaned up people were dancing on the dance floor most people left but my table had 3 occupants still remaining.

“Loki, whatever I did, I’m sorry. Just please make this stop. Please,” I begged quietly before walking over to the table to see if they wanted drinks.

“You said you were free this weekend, yeah?” Tom asked when I was close enough. Lie. Say that you can’t anymore. Say that your mum has been hospitalised and you have to go see her.

“Yes, why?” I asked as I took the empty beer bottle from in front of Sebastian and the empty wine glass from Tom.

“Weekend at the beach. At the end of it, you can choose who you like more and the other two have to accept it,” Matt pointed out clearly assuming that he would be chosen.

“And what if I can’t choose? What if something happens and I say none of you? Did you even stop to think that maybe like my men how I like my wine?” I asked slightly annoyed and the look on Tom’s face because he knew of my dislike for wine was enough for them to stop for a moment.

“Are you straight?” Sebastian asked after the brief moment of silence. NO! SAY NO!

“Bisexual,” I pointed out before walking away with Matt’s recently finished G and T glass. The next time I went out the three were standing up and conversing in a small group but clearly getting ready to leave. I was happy they wouldn’t be here for much longer but I also felt kind of bad.

“Can we pick you up here tomorrow at 8 am?” Tom asked the minute I was close enough.

“You three aren’t going to give up, are you?” I asked with a sigh before nodding my head.

“If I get let off before 1 in the morning than I’ll be here for 8. Weekend at the beach wasn’t it?” I asked to clarify and the three made their own head movement to confirm what I’d asked.

“If I’m not off before 1, I’ll text to lets you all know,” I informed them in agreement to their plan.

“Here,” Seb quickly grabbed out a piece of paper and wrote down his number before passing it to me.

“We’ll explain everything tomorrow on the way to the beach house,” Seb pointed out before laying a quick kiss on the top of my head as I took the piece of paper. Tom gave me a quick hug and Matt followed suit before the three left me standing at the now empty table wondering what hole I’d just dug for myself.


	5. Chapter 4

“I’m not sure how I feel about this,” I pointed out to myself when I walked over to the car where three very good looking actors were bickering between themselves.

“If you three keep fighting, I’m out of here,” I stated a bit louder so that they could hear me as I got closer to them. They quickly separated and looked towards me as if they had done no wrong. The innocent look quickly dissipating as they looked me over. I looked down at my denim shorts and tight black tank top wondering if they were admiring my body or if I had something on my clothes.

“You look stunning dressed normally. You should be allowed to wear better clothes in there,” Sebastian pointed out as he shifted uncomfortably. I smiled to myself when I noticed him moving his jeans and trying to hide a very obvious bulge.

“Uh, thanks,” I said a little unsure but remained where I was unsure about what to do.

“Maybe we should get going,” Matt offered and I was thankful to him for taking away the awkwardness for me. Everyone seemed to agree and began climbing into the large car packed with clothes in the back. Tom took my bag and put it in the back with everything else before opening the door for me to climb into the front passenger seat.

“Thanks,” I stated shyly before climbing into the car. It was so clean inside, much to my annoyance. If it had been dirty I would have had something to focus on that wasn’t how awkward the 3-hour drive was going to be.

“When do you work next?” Seb asked from behind me as he rested his hands on my shoulders.

“Tuesday afternoon,”  I answered as Tom climbed into the driver's side and started the car.

”So we can bring you back Monday and that’s not going to cause any problems?” Matt asked and I assumed it was to make sure.

“Something like that,” I agreed turning to face the two boys in the back.

“How did you sleep last night?” Seb asked taking his hands off of my shoulders, the warmth of his touch leaving made my shoulders cold.

“Like a log. I passed out the minute I got home,” I pointed out.

“You must have a really comfy bed,” Seb stated making me laugh at his words.

“No. I fell asleep against my front door. I didn’t even make it to the table to put my keys down,” I answered as I rubbed my neck, the small stinging pain not agreeing with me today.

“Well that’s the first time I’ve heard of someone being that tired,” Tom mused. I glanced over to him and noticed the green rushing past the car out the window.

“Geez are you speeding?” I questioned as I looked around and realised that Nottingham was far behind us now.

“No. You have been too busy talking,” Tom noted with a smile. I turned away from the three men and focused out my window and watched the trees and bushes out the window merge into nothing but a blurred green mass. I glanced towards the stereo when I saw a hand begin fiddling with one of the knobs.

“Don’t let go, you’ve got the music in you. One dance left, this world is gonna pull through. Don’t give up, you’ve got a reason to live. Can’t forget, we only get what we give,” I sung as the familiar song began playing through the speakers. Unfortunately for me, it was one of those songs that no matter what, if you hear it you just have to sing along.

“Nice voice,” Matt complimented as the song, thankfully, was already ending when it first came on. The other two humming in agreement to his comment.

“Thanks,” I mused shyly before trying to hide in the corner of the car. I was trying to ignore the radio when the station began playing the next song… another one of those songs you have to sing along to. I managed to put myself off of singing the verse until the chorus started and then it just went downhill from there.

“Life is a highway, and I want to ride it all night long. If you’re going my way, I want to drive it all night long,” I sung, a smile pulling at my lips when I heard Sebastian join in. Matt and Tom still silent.

“Through all these cities and all these towns, It's in my blood, and it's all around,” I sung then looked back to Seb.

“I love you now like I loved you then. This is the road, and these are the hands,” he continued and we both began laughing getting looks from the two Englishmen as we continued to sing the song.

“Are you two all done now?” Matt asked once the song was finally finished, Tom turning the radio down so that there was background noise but not loud enough to know what the song actually was.

“Well, going by what you guys said yesterday, Seb is definitely winning,” I pointed out as a kind of side note.

“We actually need to go over that with you and since Sebastian is, as you say, ‘winning’ he can explain it,” Matt stated spitting the word winning out. Clearly annoyed.

“But I’ll fuck up if I try and explain it,” Seb complained before covering his mouth.

“He is definitely winning,” I laughed enjoying hearing someone swear.

“How?” Matt asked in annoyance.

“He swore. If you hadn’t noticed (Y/N) is Australian and they have a habit of swearing in every sentence and as a friendly greeting,” Tom explained with a smile that he was trying to hide.

“Why? And I haven’t heard you swear yet,” Matt asked looking shocked before making a point of my politeness.

“As Tom specified. We use it as a _friendly_ greeting. We don’t go up to strangers and say ‘how ya been whore?! How're the little fuckers at home?’ we just don’t do that. We do it to our friends though,” I pointed out realising how bizarre it actually sounded. But the look of shock on Matt and Tom’s faces was priceless.

“You guys do that normally?” Tom asked.

“I thought you were friends with an Australian?” I asked him wondering how come Chris Hemsworth had never given him a proper Australian greeting.

“He doesn’t swear that much,” Tom mused still looking slightly horrified.

“He’s polite around you then,” Seb laughed making me chuckle.

“We have a habit of being very polite around the English. I was at school once and our English exchange student died when I greeted my best friend,” I laughed making Seb laugh a bit harder.

“I hate to think,” Matt muttered.

“Let me guess… ‘Sup bitch. Who’d you fuck last night?’. Was I close?” Seb asked mocking a female Australian voice.

“Pretty damned close yes,” I agreed, laughing a bit harder.

“You two look like you’re gonna die,” Seb joked when the two Englishmen still looked a little uncomfortable.

“Not just yet,” Tom stated shaking his head but a smile evident on his lips.

“Anyway, so someone needs to explain something apparently,” I pointed out getting a few ‘ahs’ and ‘ums’ from the three men.

“You made a point yesterday about what happens if you can’t choose,” Tom began before looking to the boys in the back with a pointed look through the rear-view mirror.

“We guessed that, if you were okay with it, that perhaps we could try a relationship with more than two people…” Matt continued unconfidently.

“My question. How in the hell would that work? Human beings do not have the capability to not judge each other. Doing something like that would be like walking around with a bright neon sign saying ‘judge me’,” I pointed out to the group.

“It was specified that _if_ you’re okay with it,” Seb pointed out a little unsure of himself.

“We’ll see,” I mused towards the three when sand finally entered my line of sight out the windscreen, the deep blue ocean beyond it.


	6. Chapter 5

“What the hell are you doing? It’s 5 am,” Matt asked, his hair pointing sideways as gravity had pulled it down enough while he was asleep for it to defy gravity now that he was standing.

The entirety of yesterday after we got to the beach was spent doing nothing but try and sort out boundaries, dos and don’ts, and of course what we’d be doing for Sunday (today) and Monday before we go back to Nottingham.

“I’m going to go watch the sunrise. Come with me,” I whispered, hoping not to wake anyone.

“Just let me grab a jacket,” Matt agreed before disappearing out of sight quickly and returning in less than a minute with a warm jacket on and some shoes.

“Onwards!” I whisper yelled pointing to the door. As soon as we were outside we both ran like little kids down to the beach, pretending to be airplanes until we had to take our shoes off unless we wanted sand in them.

“NO! DON’T!” I squealed when Matt picked me up and spun me around, our shoes forgotten about on the sand.

“Helicopter!” Matt joked as he sped up. Both of us laughing like idiots. He finally stopped but continued to carry me down towards the ocean.

“You’re gonna drop me! Put me down!” I screamed. Matt feigned dropping me and I grasped him tighter as fear rushed into my veins.

“Sorry. I guess you were right. I might just accidentally drop you,” Matt pointed out sarcastically, pretending to drop me every second or third word.

“Put me down you overgrown bean pole!” I joked. Matt feigned pain and dropped me into the ocean.

“AHH! IT’S COLD!” I screamed running out of the water dripping wet.

“Sorry beautiful. But you asked for it,” Matt managed to point out through his fits of laughter.

“Oh? I deserved it? I guess you deserve a hug then,” I threatened before hugging Matt letting my hair drip down his back and wetting his jumper as he tried to get me off.

“You two look like you’re having fun,” Matt and I both stopped and stood shoulder to shoulder pretending to be innocent children as Tom stood in front of us.

“He started it,” I blurted out   
quickly and pointing to Matt.

“I did not,” Matt countered.

“Did you want a hug Tom? You look   
like you need one,” I pointed out, opening my arms for a hug.

“No thank you. What are you two doing out here anyway?” Tom asked holding his hands up to stop me from hugging him.

“I wanted to watch the sunrise but as I was leaving, Matt turned up and he came to join me,” I explained before hugging Matt again and putting my cold hands under his jacket and shirt, directly on his warm chest but making him cry out in shock.

“Sunrise isn’t until 5:13 though,” Tom noted confused.

“It was 5 when we left the beach house,” Matt replied and Tom looked at his watch and almost died when he saw the time.

“I was gone longer than I thought,” he mused to himself before pointing to the ocean. “3 minutes,”

“YEEESSS! I haven’t seen the sunrise above the ocean in ages,” I cheered before turning around to look at the water, the sun lighting up the sky but still well out of view.

“I’m glad you seem more comfortable today,” Matt pointed out as he wrapped his arms around me. He was already wet so it’s not like it could get any worse.

“I thinks it’s because I’m still telling myself I must be dreaming. This kind of stuff doesn’t happen in reality… all those kind of things,” I pointed out slightly dejectedly. I really was sure that I must be dreaming.

“Sorry kitten. You’re not dreaming,” Tom pointed out as he came and stood closer to Matt and I.

“What the hell did I miss?” Sebastian asked through a yawn, startling me but not seeming to surprise Tom or Matt.

“Matt dropping me in the ocean and you haven’t yet missed the sunrise… yet,” I pointed out waving my hand at him to tell him to come closer.

“Why did… actually, I don’t want to know,” Seb pointed out before he kissed my forehead. The small gesture warming my heart up.

“He was being an arse,” I told Seb, knowing what he was originally going to ask.

“Are you sure you didn’t do anything to stir him up first, doll?” Seb asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing more than yesterday,” I said off handedly as the sun began to peak over the horizon. I ignored the boys conversation as I focused on the sun rise. It made me miss by family back home in Australia because this is what I used to do with my mum when we were on holiday but I hadn’t done this with her for nearly 6 years.

“(Y/N)?” I blinked a few times and looked away from the fully risen sun.

“Yea?” I asked like a deer caught in headlights, now realising that Matt wasn’t hugging me anymore.

“Ehehe, did you want to go out and have breakfast? I saw a café that opens at 5:30 just down the beach,” Tom asked and I nodded before looking down at myself.

“Can I get changed first?” I asked before glaring playfully at Matt.

“Of course,” Seb pointed out as he passed me his jacket, the cold beginning to set in and make me shiver.

“Thanks,” I grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around myself after taking off my soaked jumper.

“Come on then,” Tom mused as he began walking back up to the beach house. I jogged to catch up with Seb who had just started walking off before wrapping my arms around his waist and annoying him as he tried to walk up to the beach house.

“Were you born this annoying or did you have to work at it?” Seb asked as he finally made it to the stairs.

“I had to work at it. I’ve almost got my PhD in common annoyances and chaotic destruction,” I noted getting Sebastian to laugh.

“Hurry up you two!” Matt ordered playfully.

“Love you too, Bean Pole,” I joked using the name I had called him earlier.

“Do you want to go into the ocean again?” Matt threatened.

“You wouldn’t toss a girl in the ocean twice in one day would you… Bean Pole?” I joked. I took off running and into my room the minute that Matt lunged for me, laughing the whole time.


	7. Chapter 6

“Are you okay?” I looked over to Matt and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” I asked, glancing briefly out the window behind him. I couldn’t remember much of what happened over the weekend, just that my stomach hurt from all of the laughing.

“You just look, a little apprehensive I guess,” Matt explained.

“He’s right,” Tom agreed from the front passenger seat.

“I’m just… I don’t know what to do,” I stated. Deciding to be honest with them.

“With what, Doll?” Sebastian asked, glancing at me briefly in the mirror but focusing back on the road pretty soon after.

“Everything. I don’t know whether I should keep my shit job or not, I don’t know if I should go back to Australia or just stay and keep focusing on trying to get an English citizenship… I don’t know that I could choose between any of you,” I answered honestly as I looked at my lap.

“You don’t have to. But that’s your choice,” Tom answered as he offered me his hand, bending his arm in an odd way to do so but doing so nonetheless.

“Thanks,” I smiled at Tom as I took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze before letting go because I was worried his arm would break if he kept it like that.

“But how would it work anyway?” I asked after a moment. Deciding that I was willing to risk being judged for eternity if it meant I could be with these three amazing men.

“Since three of us live in England…” Tom began making a point to Seb who huffed out a laugh at us.

“Four,” He corrected and I felt my heart soar.

“Well, there goes the rest of my point,” Tom laughed before looking back to me. “We could find a house to share and we all flatten out the creases as we go,”

“Sounds like a plan,” I answered with a smile.

“Either that or we all just go gate crash at Tom’s home,” Matt joked but it was taken seriously.

“We could. If you are willing to,” Seb agreed looking briefly at Tom and I. We both shrugged and that was it.

“If we do though, you may not want to keep your job, (Y/N). My home is in London,” Tom pointed out and I shrugged. A happy smile on my face.

“That’s fine with me,” I agreed before I opened up my email and composed an email to my boss. The letter saying basically that I wouldn’t be at work tomorrow and that I resigned.

“I’ve quit my job,” I informed them the minute that I pressed send.

“We can either go back to your apartment so you can pack or we can do that at a later time and for now we just go to London,” Matt pointed out and I sighed.

“Right now sleep sounds good,” I pointed out as the night began to creep in.

“We’ll stop somewhere in London and go out for dinner first but then you can sleep,” Tom agreed, changing my plans slightly. I hummed in agreement before laying my head on Matt’s shoulder and dozing off briefly.

***

“(Y/N), you need to wake up,” I opened my eyes and blinked a few times before sitting up.

“Hey. I know that street. It’s a random street in London,” I pointed out as we passed the end of a street. I heard a chuckle from the front and realised that Tom was now driving and Seb was riding shotgun.

“We’re going to a pub for dinner and then we’ll go home,” Tom answered as he pulled into a carpark near said pub.

“Sounds good,” I agreed before yawning and stretching out my back.

“Isn’t that, Ben’s car?” Seb asked as we all climbed out of the car.

“One of them,” Tom agreed with concern in his voice.

“Is this the pub of fame or something?” I asked when they started pointing to cars and naming that celebrity that owned it.

“Something like that. They do really good food so we all just turn up and eat here when we can’t be bothered,” Matt answered; Seb and Tom too far away to hear my question.

“So this is gonna look kind of suspicious,” I stated more than asked Matt as Tom opened the door to the pub for all of us.

“Yep,” Matt agreed, popping the ‘p’ as he did.

“Thanks, Tom,” I thanked as I walked through the door to join Seb who was already taking a seat at a table with enough seats for us all.

“I feel underdressed,” I whispered to Seb as I sat down next to him, my beach clothes not keeping me warm and revealing too much skin for the ‘Posh Society of England’ that I was currently sitting amongst.

“Could be worse,” Seb responded to me as he lifted his jacket to reveal that he hadn’t put a shirt on after we left the beach earlier in the day.

“You’re screwed,” I told him as Matt and Tom joined us at the table with drinks.

“I don’t remember asking for a drink,” I pointed out as I looked at the pint glass that Tom passed me.

“No, but you did mention wanting a cider,” Matt explained. I nodded and took a swig of the beverage finding that it was nicer than I was expecting it to be. I went to thank them when someone sat down next to me.

“What are you lot doing here?” I grabbed my drink and took a few mouthfuls before turning to face the new Englishman.

“We brought (Y/N) here for tea,” Tom answered as he motioned to me.

“As in all three of you…” Benedict began pointing between the four of us.

“Yeah, let’s not go over that at the moment,” Matt noted doing the same as me and taking a few big mouthfuls of alcohol. Benedict’s eyes widened but then he nodded in… respect... I think.

“What’s going on over here?” I smiled shyly and waved at Sophie, instantly recognising her from the pictures of her and Benedict that the internet was willing to provide.

“Hi. I’m (Y/N),” I introduced myself when Sophie looked at me questioningly.

“Sophie,” She responded, shaking my outstretched hand.

“And she’s Australian. Wow,” Benedict mused jokingly.

“So are you all friends?” Sophie asked.

“We’re all, um,” The three boys began looking between each other unsure of what to say and I just started laughing.

“I said this would happen. I said it,” I managed to say when everyone looked at me weirdly.

“You said what?” Benedict asked me.

“When two people are together people brush it off in comparison to when there are 3 guys and a girl in a group relationship,” I pointed out and Benedict nodded in agreement.

“Wait, all of you are, whatever it is, all at once and together?” Sophie asked disgustedly.

“If you have a problem with that then that’s your problem, please don’t feel the need to spread your negativity with the rest of us though,” I asked her as politely as I could.

“No one should be around people who have no self-respect like you,” Sophie growled before she and Benedict left the table.

“I don’t feel too good,” I turned to look at Seb after he spoke up and just about died when I saw how ill he looked.

“Just saying, but I think it would be smarter to just eat take out so that he can sleep,” I told Matt and Tom, the two agreeing so the four of us left the pub and headed back to Tom’s… our house.


	8. Chapter 7

“Okay so there is a spare room down there that anyone can use,” Tom began after we all walked into the house, my mouth dropping open at the sheer number of bookshelves in one of the rooms.

“It’s official. I’ve died and this is heaven,” I joked as I began looking over some of the books a bit closer.

“Not for someone though,” Matt pointed out as he helped Sebastian onto one of the couches in the front room.

“Matt, I’ll show you to a room that you can have if you want it,” Tom suggested. Matt agreed and the two walked away down a hall while I turned to Sebastian.

“Are you okay there?” I asked softly as I knelt down in front of him.

“I’m cold,” Seb noted honestly, the signs of exhaustion filling his features.

“Move over a bit then,” I suggested. Seb rolled onto his side and moved back on the couch so that his back was against the backrest. I then crawled onto the couch and curled up against him, hoping to warm him slightly or to help him get comfortable.

“Turn over,” Sebastian ordered politely so I did as I was told and soon felt Sebastian spoon behind me, resting his head against me and soon drifting towards sleep.

“Damn,” I looked over to Tom and smirked wildly as he looked at Seb and I with disappointment.

“He needs it, Tom,” I informed him earning a look of disbelief from Tom before a knock on the door made him walk off.

“Benedict? What are you doing here?” I looked up to see Tom standing by the front door to the house, looking confused at the newcomer.

“Uh, long story that I’m not sure I want to go through at the moment. Is there any chance that I could spend a few nights here?” I felt my heart melt at the baritone voice that entered the house.

“OF COURSE YOU CAN!” I called out, hearing my human body pillow groan in annoyance.

“You can do that quietly,” Seb growled softly, moving his head against my neck until he was comfortable again.

“Not when you won’t let me go,” I pointed out quietly and letting Seb go back to sleep.

“Did you want a drink?” Tom’s voice was closer than before and made me look over at him only to see Benedict looking absolutely emotionally broken.

“I’m alright. Thank you though,” Benedict’s voice was broken, and I could hear it now but not before.

“What happened? Are you okay?” I asked getting up and annoying Seb again.

“I’m fine. I just don’t want to talk about it at the moment,” Benedict stated carefully. I smiled sympathetically before nodding my head.

“Can you please just stay still?” Seb growled from the couch, voice still groggy. I turned and looked at him to see that he still had his eyes closed.

“Go to bed, Sebastian. You look like shit at the moment,” I noted as I grabbed his arm and lightly pulled him up into a sitting position.

“I’m good… yeah okay,” Sebastian agreed before getting up and walking carefully down the hall towards one of the rooms that Tom had offered when we first arrived.

“My turn,” Tom whispered in my ear, startling me.

“Honest to the gods you two are terrible,” I growled jokingly as Tom wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on top of my head.

“Uh, no. Not happening,” I told Tom as I released myself from his grasp. My eyes focused on Benedict when he turned away from Tom and I.

“You and Sophie split, didn’t you?” I asked carefully as I walked around Benedict, tears welling in his eyes.

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” Benedict noted more firmly this time and I nodded my head.

“I’ll get you a cup of tea,” I said carefully before retreating to the kitchen. As I turned the kettle on I could hear soft words being exchanged in the common room and I felt bad for Benedict. My mind raced with possible reasons but I couldn’t think of anything to explain it. I sighed and grabbed out mugs for the two men and began to make their tea, the kettle having finally boiled.

“Can I have one as well?” I jumped when I heard Matt but turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a much-needed hug.

“Did you miss me that much?” He asked jokingly as he snaked his arms around my waist.

“I always miss you when you’re not here,” I pointed out before finally relaxing a bit in his embrace.

“What’s wrong? You’re upset,” Matt noted when he looked down at me. I smiled sadly but rested my head against his chest, the kettle definitely needing to be re-boiled now.

“How about we make the tea, take it out to Tom and Benedict and then we can go to bed and you can tell me what’s wrong, fair?” Matt asked and I nodded my head. He released me from his arms and walked to the kettle, turning it back on while I got the milk from the fridge.

“Thanks, Matt,” I whispered before laying a kiss on his cheek.

“That’s okay beautiful,” I felt myself blush at the pet name Matt had given me, something still seeming odd about having 3 different pet names.

“Come on,” Matt encouraged after making the tea for me. I grabbed both cups before he could and carried them out to the two boys in the common room. Tom and Benedict were sitting next to each other, Benedict clearly broken at the moment. I put the cups down carefully and left them for the boys, Tom giving me a grateful smile before I left to join Matt in his room. As I opened the door, I was greeted with the sight of Matt shirtless but his pyjama pants were already on.

“You look worse now. What’s wrong?” Matt asked genuinely concerned as he turned around and saw me closing his bedroom door. I shook my head and hugged him, his heart beating against his chest hard enough that I’m sure I could feel it.

“It’s not my place to say but I feel so bad,” I commented, trying my hardest not to tell him that Benedict was no longer with Sophie.

“Come on. You’ll feel better after a good night’s sleep,” Matt hushed me as I began sobbing. I nodded against his chest and walked with him over to his bed and climbed in, curling up into him the minute that we were under the covers.

“Everything will be okay, (Y/N). I promise you that,” Matt whispered as I continued to cry quietly into his chest. He kissed the top of my head before turning his lamp off, the only light source in the room vanishing and letting the dark reoccupy its domain.

“I hope so,” I whispered back before sleep pulled me into its grasp and dragged me into a fitful sleep where nothing but horror and pain waited for me.


	9. Chapter 8

“How are you feeling?” I groaned in response to Matt’s question, annoyed with myself for waking up.

“Is that a good ugh or a bad ugh?” Matt asked mocking my groan. I chuckled slightly before moving my head to get more comfortable.

“How about I answer that question entirely honest, if you tell me what’s got you so turned on?” I offered before wiggling my arse against Matt’s morning boner. I felt heat go to my core when he grinded against me, whether consciously or not I didn’t care. I needed something to convince me that last night, the last part of it, never happened.

“I’d be careful doing that if I were you,” Matt protested weakly and I felt a smile spread onto my face before I turned around to face him, his pupils dilated as he watched me carefully.

“Why? You don’t want me to do this?” I asked him as I reached down and cupped him through his pants. His breath caught in his throat as I began moving my hand up and down his length.

“I don’t want you do something you’re not comfortable with,” Matt groaned hesitantly as I slipped my hand in his pants and grabbing his cock. The hard and thick shaft felt amazing and I had an evil urge to lick it.

“Well then, I guess sex is out of the question. Oh well,” I whispered to him before ducking under the covers and pulling his pants down a bit to free his member. He grabbed the covers and pushed them off of me but before he could say anything I licked a line on the underside of his shaft from the base to the tip, sucking on the head briefly before making a lewd pop sound when I pulled my mouth off of him.

“Fuck,” Matt moaned looking at me with pure lust. He opened his mouth to say something when someone knocked on the door. He pulled me up the bed again and covered us with the covers before pulling his pants up just in time for Tom to open the door.

“I was wondering if you two were awake,” Tom asked with a smirk on his lips.

“Just woke up,” I lied smoothly before climbing out of bed and walking over to him. I gave him a big hug and before I left I blew Matt a cheeky kiss and walked down to where Seb was sleeping, hoping that he felt better today.

“Seb?” I called out quietly as I knocked lightly on his door.

“Yea?” I opened the door carefully and walked inside to see that Seb still looked like absolute shit, even in the dimly lit room.

“Would you like some hot soup or something?” I asked, changing my original question since he clearly would feel like shit still.

“Maybe a bit later,” he agreed with a small smile.

“I’ll get you some water, okay?” I asked him and he nodded. I turned and walked away, heading for the kitchen to see Tom and Matt talking… well Tom laughing as Matt had a go at him.

“What did I miss?” I asked as I grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

“I’m going to go help Matt gather his things and bring them back here in a bit but Matt was telling me about his uh error of this morning,” Tom joked and I couldn’t help but laugh, especially when Matt replied.

“Don’t laugh. She’s evil,” Matt cried out.

“Oh, he’ll find out eventually,” I threatened coolly as I put some tap water in the glass and left the two stunned in the kitchen.

“Hey, are you still awake?” I asked when I entered Sebastian’s room.

“Yea,” I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, helping him to sit up.

“You’re cold,” I told him as I touched his skin. He felt like he’d slept in the freezer.

“I know but I can’t warm up,” Seb noted before he took a mouthful of water from the glass.

“You should try having a shower and I’ll raid Tom’s clothes while he and Matt are out,” I offered softly still helping Seb to drink when he began shivering.

“I’m not sure that a shower is a good idea,” he opted out of my idea.

“Would you like me to help you have a shower, Seb?” I asked him and he shook his head hesitantly before nodding.

“If you think it’ll help at all then okay,” he agreed. I nodded my head before we heard Tom and Matt yell something incomprehensible followed by the sound of the door slamming shut.

“I’ll go find some clothes for you to wear and then I’ll help you with a shower,” I told him as Seb lay back down. I put the half drunk glass of water on the bedside table before heading towards Tom’s room.

“Where did Tom go?” I snapped around to face Benedict and smiled when I saw that he looked a lot better than last night.

“He and Matt have gone to collect Matt’s things. I’m assuming it won’t take them long,” I explained before remembering Sebastian.

“I have something I need to do but if you wanted to talk do you think you might be able to give me a hand?” I asked and Benedict smiled a bright smile and nodded.

“What is it that you need to do?” Benedict asked as he followed me into Tom’s room.

“Well two things. I need to find some clothes for Seb so he can have a shower and get into something warmer and since I’m here, I now really want to play a prank on Tom,” I informed Benedict as I looked around the well kept room full of books.

“Socks under the fitted sheet?” Benedict asked and I smirked evilly at him.

“Yes,” I agreed and we both got to work on first finding Tom’s sock draw and then balling them up under the fitted sheet so that tonight when he went to bed… well, I won’t finish that. When we were done, we remade Tom’s bed and grabbed some clothes that looked like they would fit Seb before we walked back towards the common room.

“So will you be long?” Benedict asked as he sat down on one of the couches to, presumably, wait for me.

“I’m going to help Seb have his shower. He doesn’t look like he should be left alone in a place where he could accidentally kill himself,” I explained sorrowfully. “But you’re always welcome to come and help,”

“That’s fine. I’ll wait here I think,” Benedict responded quite quickly his slight frown becoming the broad smile from before.

“I can’t imagine it’ll take that long but we’ll see,” I promised Benedict before walking back to Sebastian.


	10. Chapter 9

“Did you want some help to get undressed or are you okay to do it yourself?” I asked as Seb sat down on the edge of the bathtub, looking like he was struggling to keep himself upright.

“I’m going to need a hand,” Seb managed, his whole appearance looking worse than a seasick sailor.

“Okay but you’re gonna have a bath instead now. I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be standing in the shower,” I explained carefully as I put the plug in the bath and started the water, testing it to ensure it wasn’t too cold or too hot.

“How do you want to go about this?” I asked as I moved back in front of Seb. He grabbed his jacket and began undoing it but struggled with the bottom of the coat. I grabbed the jacket and undid it for him, helping him to get the article of clothing off of his body and taking over for him. I pulled his socks and shirt off before trying to help him stand up so we could get his pants off.

“Can you stand up for long enough?” I asked keeping the unsteady American standing. He nodded and rested his hands on my shoulder as I crouched down and undid his jeans. When he was stable enough I slipped my fingers into the top of his jeans and pulled, taking his underwear off as well. Once the remainder of his clothes were off, I helped him into the bath, too concerned for his health to look anywhere or to let my eyes drink in his appearance.

“Is it too cold? Too hot?” I asked once he was submerged up to his chest.

“It’s fine. Thank you (Y/N),” I smiled softly at Seb’s words before I began helping him clean and rinse his body. I smiled as I heard the small groans of pleasure slipping from Seb’s mouth, his eyes closed in contentment.

“Do you want to stay in here for a few minutes if you’re warm enough?” I asked as I finished rinsing the soap suds from Sebastian’s back.

“Please,” Sebastian agreed and I nodded.

“Call out if you need anything,” I whispered before kissing his forehead and leaving the bathroom to head back to the common room.

“How is he?” Benedict asked, head dug into a book.

“Sick but he looks a bit better now that he’s warmer. However, he still is in the bathtub so I may have to run off to help him in a bit,” I informed Benedict before jumping over the back of the couch and landing on the seat next to Benedict.

“Honestly, you nearly landed on this book. How would the book feel if you broke it?” Benedict asked making me laugh when he looked genuinely serious.

“Glad to see you’re laughing. Morning Ben,” I rolled off the couch and ran over to Tom, jumping on him and giving him a hug.

“Morning Tom,” Benedict greeted after laughing at us.

“Did you miss me?” Tom asked as he hugged me back, the feeling most welcomed at the moment.

“Maybe a little bit,” I offered before stalking away from him the moment that he let me go.

“Uh, no. Get back here,” Tom growled playfully before pulling me back to him and holding me against his body.

“Where’s Matt?” I asked when I realised that the other Englishman was nowhere to be seen.

“While we were at his apartment, his parents turned up so he is explaining that he is moving and they are helping him pack,” Tom answered with an annoyed sigh.

“Oh, are you jealous that I’m concerned about him and not you?” I asked playfully.

“No. Just trying accept that there are going to be a lot of people that don’t agree with this,” Tom admitted. I pushed my hands on his chest and looked up at him.

“We knew that to begin with. Why do you seem so surprised?” I asked.

“Because it wasn’t until I was coming back that I realised there are a lot of people who would love to get their hands on this and turn it into something it’s not. Such as the media that are currently standing outside,” Tom explained and I just about died.

“Why are they out there?” I asked concern flooding my system.

“Someone tipped them off that there was something taboo happening here that they would love to get their hands on it,” Tom explained before looking behind me. I turned and saw Benedict looking ashamedly at his hands.

“What are you saying?” I asked unsure.

“Sophie believes that what is happening here is wrong and indecent to the point that she doesn’t want anyone that she associates with being friends with any of you. I refused to throw away my long time friendship with Tom so she kicked me out,” Benedict explained sadly. “She would have told the media,”

“There are so many things I want to say right now but I’ll keep my mouth shut so that you don’t hurt any more than you already are,” I pointed out as anger bubbled with in me. The words coming to mind about Sophie were definitely not things I should be saying.

“I’m gonna go check on Seb,” I pointed out when I saw Benedict deflate even more. I walked away quickly, leaving Tom to sort out problems that had begun. This was my fault that he had just lost his wife but why would he choose his friendship with Tom over his family?

“Sebby? Are you okay in there?” I asked carefully as I knocked on the bathroom door.

“Yeah but can I have some help?” I opened the door and closed it behind me, turning around to see him looking quite a bit better but still looking like shit.

“You want to get out?” I asked and he nodded. I walked over and wrapped my arms under his underarms and lifted as he tried to stand up. He swayed a little bit but stayed standing long enough for him to get out and wrap a towel around himself to stay warmer while I dried him off.

“You look better,” I pointed out and he nodded.

“I think I just needed to warm up a bit. Is that offer for chicken soup still standing?” He asked and I laughed slightly.

“Of course. I’ll go make some when your dry and dressed,” I informed him as I finished drying him and helped him get into Tom’s warmer clothes.

“Hopefully Tom won’t notice,” Seb pointed out as he did up the large coat.

“I’m sure he will but I’m certain he’ll keep his mouth shut,” I told him with a smirk. He laughed slightly and I helped him to walk into the common room so he could socialise while I made him some soup.


	11. Chapter 10

“What did I miss?” I ran out of the kitchen and embraced Matt as I heard the door close.

“Hello to you too,” Matt laughed. When I let him go, I noticed there was an older couple watching me carefully.

“Um, hi?” I offered, waving awkwardly at the couple.

“Matt didn’t tell us that he had a girlfriend,” the woman cheered before embracing me in a hug. I felt awkward but hugged her back nonetheless.

“Lynne, leave the poor girl alone. She looks absolutely scared,” I smiled thankfully when the woman let go of me but the uncomfortable look on Matt’s face just mirrored my own discomfort.

“Uh, these are my parents. They wanted to help,” Matt explained as he pointed to the couple.

“It’s great to meet you. I was so worried that I was never going to get grandkids,” Lynne continued only increasing my discomfort.

“Uh, thanks. I’m (Y/N),” I greeted, using the only thing that the hospitality industry ever taught me. The power of the fake smile.

“Such a beautiful name too! She’s a keeper Matt,” Lynne continued and I guessed that was the best time to excuse myself.

“I’m just going to go back to making some soup,” I said before excusing myself to go to the kitchen, Tom quickly joining me with a look of complete discomfort on his face.

“I’m not the only one feeling a bit awkward out there then,” I mused making him smile.

“They are… odd shall we say,” Tom explained before taking a spoonful of soup and tasting it.

“It’s not finished yet. Go away,” I scolded as I hit Tom’s arm lightly.

“It tastes so good though,” Tom complained before stealing some more when I turned away.

“Are you two related?” Tom and I spun around to face Lynne and the awkward level shot straight up into the air.

“No!” We both blurted out before looking between each other as Matt’s dad walked in with Matt not far behind.

“So just close friends,” Lynne cheered happily. I was about to say something when the timer went off to tell me that the soup was ready.

“I just need to do something and then I’ll be back. Excuse me,” I stated as I grabbed a bowl and scooped some of the soup into the bowl before grabbing a spoon and heading back to the common room. Seb was passed out on the couch but still looking ill.

“Seb. You need to wake up,” I said softly as I shook his arm. He startled awake but calmed down after he managed to focus on me.

“You may want to sit up so that you can have your soup,” I told him as he continued to lay down.

“Thanks, Doll,” Seb mumbled as he sat up, taking the bowl away from me. I passed him the spoon before taking my leave, Seb looking like a starved man with the speed that he downed his lunch.

“I’ll serve you up some seconds when you’re done,” I laughed before heading back to the kitchen to serve some soup for everyone else. As I walked back in I noticed the foul look I was getting from Matt’s mum.

“What have I done to earn that look?” I asked, trying to be polite but I always hated being judged by people from this close of a proximity.

“Your boyfriend should always be the first that you cater to. Not someone else,” Lynne snapped at me, startling everyone in the room.

“First, Sebastian is sick and the soup was actually made for him. I made extra so that everyone else could have some but it was made primarily for him,” I explained, trying to stay calm but this just felt like she was going against my beliefs.

“And second,” I began but Matt and Tom were both shaking their heads and making motions for me not to say it.

“It’s none of your business what I do. I’m not your daughter and I’m not English so don’t force your beliefs and morals onto me,” I snapped wondering what the boys were thinking I was going to say when they both breathed out a silent sigh of relief.

“By dating my son, you count as my child so change,” she growled.

“I don’t change for anyone, lady! Not you! Not my parents! And not for my partners! I am me and I am not becoming some stupid housewife just to make you happy!” I snapped before some guilt filled my veins as what I had said hit home. Tom and Matt looked awkward and concerned as they glanced at Lynne; I may have just caused some more problems for everyone in this household.

“Excuse me?” Lynne growled clearly angry with me now instead of just annoyed.

“Sorry, which part didn’t you understand? Or did you need me to spell it out for you?” I asked not caring how bitchy I sounded right now. This lady was grinding on my nerves.

“Matty, don’t stay with this slut. You’re simply her side bitch along with the other three,” Lynne growled, preparing to turn away from me.

“That implies that I sleep around but I’m a (your age) virgin. But, if I were anything like that I’d be a whore. I’d make people pay unlike you,” I sassed seeing her face grow red with rage as she turned back to face me. Tom and Matt slowly walking out of the kitchen to get away from the verbal fight.

“Go die in a hole where you belong,” Lynne growled.

“At least I have somewhere where I can fit in. I reckon you couldn’t even fit in a pair of jeans,” I explained before shoving past her as parts of incoherent words fell from her lips.

“David! Aren’t you going to tell her off for that?!” Lynne screeched at her husband.

“I’m having no part of this,” David complained before turning and walking out the front door of the house.

“Matt?!” Lynne snapped at her son as she turned to face him.

“(Y/N)’s my girlfriend. I’m on her side,” Matt stated simply from the other side of the kitchen with his hands up in surrender.

“Don’t ever come home again,” Lynne growled before storming out of the house. After a few minutes of everyone just standing quietly and no one moving, I found myself chuckling quietly as I realised something Matt’s mum had said.

“What’s funny?” Tom asked unsure of what to say.

“What just happened isn’t funny I swear but, um, she assumed that Benedict was also a part of… this,” I pointed out trying to keep a straight face. I looked up at the boys with a shameful smile to see that even they were trying not to laugh. I turned around to see that Benedict was smiling and Sebastian was laughing quietly. Matt went over and sat down in the common room with the other two while Tom wrapped his arms around my waist.

“I haven’t spoken to Sebastian about it but Matt was okay with my idea,” Tom whispered before kissing my temple. I went to open my mouth to ask what he was talking about when he cut me off.

“How would you feel about Benedict, staying… as in, you know…” Tom began strong but then began stuttering and falling over his words.

“Do you mean as in he joins the group of ‘taboo nature’?” I asked turning my head slightly to look at him. He nodded his head 'yes' and I looked back at the boys in the common room.

“Only if Sebastian and Benedict are okay with it,” I mused softly as I tangled one of my hands in his soft, brown locks.

“I suggested it to Benedict yesterday and he was going to think about it and let me know this morning but it’s now 12:34 so I guess it isn’t morning anymore,” Tom said softly and I sighed in content as he bit my neck lightly.

“He was looking for you this morning so I guess he has an answer,” I told Tom before escaping his grasp and heading for the pot of soup to serve some up for everyone, grateful that one of the boys moved it off of the heat.


	12. Chapter 11

“Are you okay?” I asked as I sat down on the grass with Matt.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Matt stated way too chirpy.

“I’m sorry about what happened with your parents. I should have kept my mouth shut,” I apologised as I lay my head on Matt’s shoulder.

“It’s fine. They were going to find out sooner or later. And if I’m completely honest, I’m just grateful I didn’t have to be the one to tell them,” Matt joked. We both laughed softly before settling back down into a silence.

“Did Tom tell you about his ‘idea’?” Matt asked as he rested his head on top of mine.

“You mean the one about Benedict joining our… what would you even call it?” I asked sitting up and facing Matt.

“That is what I am talking about and I honestly don’t know,” Matt admitted with awkward laughter.

“You know what. I’m going to look it up now. I want to know what this would be called,” I explained excitedly before pulling out my phone and searching online. Matt pulled me off of the grass and onto his lap, holding me close to his chest as I continued to google.

“Polyandry is not what I’m after thank you google,” I whined at my phone.

“Which is?” Matt asked as he looked at my phone screen.

“Illegal in the UK. It’s the act of having more than one husband at once. Huh, it was only made illegal in Australia in 2016,” I explained before trying again.

“That is kind of surprising,” Matt hummed.

“However according to Australian law, a marriage which enters the Australian borders that could be of polygamous nature will be considered a valid marriage under Australian law,” I further explained before pressing search and the facts I had been reading to Matt vanished.

“Oh, hello,” I stated softly to my phone as I began reading something.

“What did you find, Beautiful?”

“A harem is the act of multiple women being associated with a single man while a reverse harem is the act of multiple men being associated with a single woman,” I explained before looking over to Matt.

“Well, that’s not what I was expecting,” Matt admitted making me giggle slightly with the baffled look on his face.

“You look really cute when you’re baffled,” I told Matt before kissing his cheek and getting up off of his lap.

“I’m not cute,” Matt complained.

“You’re right. You’re adorkable,” I joked before heading inside before he could say anything more.

“How are you feeling?” I asked as I circled my arms around Seb’s shoulders, grateful that he was still sitting down on the couch.

“Better thanks to you, Doll,” Seb praised and I felt my heart melt.

“I have this temptation to remove your names from my phone because I think I’d still know who I was talking to without seeing your names,” I laughed making Seb look at me confused.

“What do you mean?” He questioned.

“Well, you keep calling me Doll. Matt calls me Beautiful and Tom’s called me Kitten once,” I pointed out. Seb laughed softly before reaching over his head and pulling me over the back of the couch so I was laying in his lap.

“If you don’t like it, I’m sure I can give you a different pet name,” Seb whispered seductively as he moved me onto the couch and leaning over me, his hands tracing invisible lines over my body.

“I love them though. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy,” I explained with a smile, my breath coming in short and shallow breaths.

“Well then I guess I’ll just have to give you another pet name now,” Seb joked before tickling my sides making me squeal with laughter.

“SEB! NO! STOP! STOP IT!” I giggled, trying to get him off of me.

“Not gonna happen, Doll,” Seb laughed as he continued to attack my sides.

“HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!” I cried out still laughing and squealing as he continued to tickle me.

“Seb. Leave the poor girl alone,” Benedict’s baritone voice ordered casually but no real demands behind his words.

“BENEDICT! HELP ME!” I screamed when Seb grabbed my foot that I had managed to get between us to get him off and began tickling the sole.

“Sorry, Darling. This is too funny to stop,” Benedict mused quietly as I continued to squeal and laugh as Seb’s tickling became more and more persistent.

“PLEASE STOP!” I laughed, barely able to breathe and tears beginning to stream down my cheeks.

“Since you said please,” Seb stated softly and stopped tickling me. I took in deep breaths, still laughing slightly and my abs feeling like I’d just done 10 hours at the gym.

“You look a little worn out there, Kitten,” I scowled at Tom as he looked down at me with a smirk. Seb looking impressed with himself as his legs rested either side of my waist, a bulge visible in the front of his pants.

“Bugger off,” I huffed out jokingly looking away from the three boys who were looking at me smugly.

“You know you love it,” Tom mused as he bent over the couched and kissed my cheek. I felt a blush rise onto my cheeks but I tried to ignore the warm feeling that rushed to my core.

“I don’t know. You did let Seb attack me,” I mused feigning hatred. The next thing that was said was not anything I had wanted to hear for a long time to come and even then, I never expected it to come from Matt.

“Stop me if this sounds insane,” Matt began and I choked back a rude comment, trying not to say the first thing that came to mind.

“Maybe we should get the whole awkward parent meeting out of the way,” Matt finished and everyone looked at him like he had a third eye or some crazy new hair colour.

“That’s asking for more trouble than any of us can handle at the moment,” Tom muttered softly before looking at me with soft eyes.

“He has a point though. I mean no offence, but if what happened with Matt’s parents is any indication to go by, it’s not a smart idea,” Seb agreed but something in my head said otherwise.

“I’m with Matt on this,” I noted quietly, my voice sounding like it was amplified in the silent room, everyone’s eyes focused on me, still underneath Seb. His weight was a comfort to my surprise, the warmth that radiated from him making me feel comfortable and happy with the structure of our lives.

“What do you mean?” Seb asked from on top of me, moving backward slightly.

“Something Matt said before. Everyone will eventually find out what is going on between all of us and I know that if one of my friends, for example, were doing something like this and she didn’t tell me. I’d have a fucking fit,” I explained and the boys nodded in acceptance of my answer.

“I agree with Matt and (Y/N). People will find out eventually so we’d be better off letting our families know before someone else tells them,” Benedict agreed and everyone nodded.

“All right then. My parents live just down the road,” Tom suggested and everyone shrugged except for me… still under Seb.

“You live down the road from your parents?” I asked incredulously.


	13. Chapter 12

“Why are you so concerned about me living so close to my parents?” Tom asked as he walked beside me. I had wanted to walk so I could relax and try and get the sexual tension out of my body after Seb’s torture.

“Okay, if this goes wrong, your parents live just down the road. If this goes well, your _parents_ live just down the god damned road,” I pointed out earning a chuckle from Tom.

“It could be worse, they could live next door,” Tom pointed out making me groan.

“I’d be outta here faster than you can say ‘hi’ if they did,” I pointed out with a smile. Tom wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close as we continued to wander down the street.

“You know. I’m curious why Seb was in England to begin with,” I mused as Tom and I fell into a comfortable silence.

“What do you mean?” Tom asked as he looked down at me.

“Well, he lives and works in America but he was in England,” I explained as I thought it through. The premier he was at wasn’t even for one of his movies.

“Actors travel,” Tom pointed out.

“No shit, really?!” I asked in my most sarcastic voice.

“You know what I meant,” Tom sighed jokingly, a playful smile on his lips.

“You know how funny it will be if we turn up and your parents aren’t home,” I stated more than asked as Tom began pulling me up a footpath to a house only 300 metres from his.

“Mummy’s boy,” I whispered loud enough for him to hear but pretending that he wasn’t supposed to.

“Say that again and you will regret it,” Tom whispered into my ear, the sexual threat that came with the sensual whisper sent chills down my spine and heat straight to my core.

“Maybe not while we’re in public,” I responded, giving him a side smirk as we walked up onto the front porch.

“You don’t have to worry about me doing things like that in public. It’s a major turn off,” Tom explained as he rapped his knuckles on the front door. After a few minutes of waiting awkwardly, Tom did it again but had the same outcome.

“Well, that went better than expected,” I mused jokingly earning a weak glare from Tom.

“Come on, we’ll head back home and try again later,” Tom stated as he grabbed my hand and we both walked back down the road.

“Is that your parents car?” I asked Tom as I saw a car pull into the drive way but saw another one already parked in the driveway that wasn’t there when we left. “Or that one?”

“Shit,” Tom swore as he looked at the 2 cars.

“I assume that means both or at least 1 is,”

“My parent’s just pulled in but I am fairly certain, that is Benedict’s parent’s car,” Tom explained pointing to the car already in the drive way.

“Okay, why would his parents be here?” I asked and Tom shrugged as he walked towards the new car as the front doors opened. I just watched the proceedings and stayed hidden at the corner of the front yard, not wanting to do anything wrong… again. From where I was standing, I could see the small group talking but couldn’t hear a word. I was about to sneak inside when Tom turned around and motioned for me to walk over.

“This is (Y/N),” Tom began but his parents jumped the gun and cut him off.

“Oh she is beautiful, Tom. You’re very beautiful,” Tom’s mother began, reaching towards me.

“Uh, sorry. I’ll be back but I actually need to use the bathroom,” I explained, trying to avoid yet another awkward situation. I gave Tom a quick kiss on the cheek before excusing myself and heading inside.

“I’m assuming they weren’t there,” Matt mused the minute I was inside the house.

“No they weren’t. But they are just outside,” I explained to Matt, accepting his hand and walking with him into the common room.

“Benedict. Sophie is concerned,” a woman was saying. I tried to turn around and walk away but Matt wrapped his arms around my waist after letting go of my hand and kept walking into the common room where an elderly couple were sitting across from Benedict.

“Where’s Seb?” I asked Matt in a whisper.

“He’s in the kitchen. He wanted to try and make something for you as a thanks for taking care of him.

“He’s still sick,” I pointed out in concern, looking over my shoulder at Matt.

“We know,” Matt answered. I sighed and shook my head.

“Sophie has her own ideas and beliefs. Unfortunately, one of them led to her kicking me out. If she is concerned it’s about my morals not my wellbeing,” Benedict explained carefully to his parents before his eyes landed on Matt and I.

“Where’s Tom?” Benedict asked making his parents turn around and look me over.

“He’s out the front with his parents,” I explained before giving his parents a small wave in greeting as they kept looking me over.

“And how do you fit into this equation?” Benedict’s father asked. I looked at Benedict looking for clarification on what he meant.

“Why you are here.” He explained.

“Oh, um, I don’t know how to explain that one. Last time I did, it didn’t go too well,” I mused as I tried to run to the kitchen and help/stop Seb but Matt stopped me from leaving and walked me over towards Benedict.

“Just go with it,” Matt whispered into my ear as he turned me around so I could sit next to Benedict. I sat down and soon rested my head on Benedict’s shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

“Oh, you share her around?” I cleared my throat awkwardly at Benedict’s mum’s comment, feeling Benedict tense at the phrasing.

“Only with people who live in this house,” Matt explained for us.

“That’s cool,” Everyone in the room froze and looked at the elderly couple in confusion.

“Well, if it works for all of you then what’s the problem with it? Just make sure you sort out everything with Sophie somehow before you do anything,” Benedict’s father explained.

“How do you think Tom’s parents are going to take it?” Benedict asked me after we all fell into small talk, the whole conversation halting to look at me.

“In complete honesty or in a lie?” I asked looking at Benedict.

“Say one and we’ll try and guess,” Matt offered as he sat down, Seb finally emerging from the kitchen with a massive chocolate cake and a jug of lemonade on a tray with glasses.

“You need a hand, Seb?” I asked watching him carefully.

“No thanks, Doll.” I mewled slightly at the pet name before looking back to the group.

“(Y/N)?” I looked back to Benedict with a small smile before pointing at the front door, the sound of it opening filling the room.

“They won’t take this well, at all,” I explained honestly. Benedict sighed but wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, just as Tom and his parents walked into the common room.

“How dare you cheat on my son in his own home?!” Tom’s mum screeched and I smiled smugly and gave Benedict that ‘I-told-you-so’ look.

“She is not cheating on anyone and do not say anything like that again,” Benedict’s mum defended for me and I looked at her in shock before looking back to Benedict.

“I like your mum,” I said softly to Benedict as the argument continued between the parents.

“They are cool,” Matt agreed, the three of us tuning out of the argument with Seb soon joining us.

“HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY SON?!” we all looked over to see Tom standing between his own parents and Benedict’s, trying to defuse the growing tension. I grabbed Benedict’s arms and pulled them away from my body then walked over to the group resting my hands on Benedict’s mothers shoulders, pushing her backwards slightly.

“It’s not worth it. You are awesome and she is nowhere near cool enough to be worth your time,” I mused softly and the smug, proud smile made me happier that they are accepting of this. I turned around after I heard Tom’s parents say something but couldn’t understand their words.

“Get out! Get out of this house!” Tom yelled surprising his parents and the rest of us in the room. I watched gobsmacked as his parents stormed out of the house, Tom still looking pissed off. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the group.


	14. Chapter 13

“You aren’t leaving until you tell me what’s wrong,” I told Tom honestly as he tried to get out of his bedroom but I was sitting in the doorway, holding the door closed.

“(Y/N),” “You’re angry and you just scared the shit out of more than just your parents. Talk, please,” I snapped, cutting him off before falling into a pleading nature as I felt emotionally overwhelmed.

“I’m sorry, Kitten. I’m sorry,” Tom apologised as he came over to me and sat down, pulling me into his chest. I rested my head against his neck as he pulled me onto his lap and held me tight.

“Just please tell me what’s wrong,” I pleaded.

“Just a comment that was made about you, Kitten. How can I make it up to you?” Tom asked in a whisper as he traced kisses on my head and against my temple. I mewled softly as his hand lined down my side, briefly rubbing over my bare hip. He hooked his thumb into the top of my jeans and scraping lightly over my flesh.

“You like that do you, Kitten? Do you want me to give you more?” I mewled again with his words, grinding my hips down as heat began to pool between my legs. Tom groaned softly in my ear as he wrapped both hands on my hips and moved me slightly, pulling my hips down onto his hardening member.

“Tom… not right now,” I managed to say between moans of pleasure, my mind the only part of me saying no.

“So later then?” Tom asked grinding my hips against him again. I bit my lip and nodded, knowing that if I opened my mouth I would not be letting him stop.

“I’ll hold you to that, Kitten,” Tom’s promise brought another moan from my lips, turning to a whimper when he helped me off of his lap.

“Come on, Kitten. We better get back out there before someone comes looking for us,” Tom mused with a smug smile. I glared at him as he opened his bedroom door and walked out, leaving me with the sexual tension that three of them had caused. As Tom’s voice joined the distorted conversation in the common room I began to get off of the floor but an evil thought passed through my head as I saw one of his shirts in an open draw.

I quickly pulled my own shirt off and my bra then grabbed his shirt, buttoning it up roughly so that it didn’t line up and removed my jeans. His shirt was long enough to cover my body to just below my arse but because of how I’d buttoned it up, it was quite open around my breasts, barely hiding them from view.

“GOODBYE (Y/N)!” I smiled fondly as Benedict’s mother called out. Deciding that she would probably see the funny side of how I was dressed, I rushed down to the common room, slowing down to a walk when I was just outside. I walked into the room and saw the knowing smile creeping onto her face.

“I can’t let you leave without a hug,” I told her before wrapping my arms around her.

“Good luck,” I laughed silently at her whispered encouragement. As we separated I gave Benedict’s dad a hug goodbye as well before the two left.

“I’d be careful how you dress, Darling. You wouldn’t want to give people the wrong idea,” I smirked at Benedict as he stood beside me, his eyes roving over my body.

“And what kind of things class as a ‘wrong’ idea?” I asked as the shirt fell from one of my shoulders, stopping its descent just before it showed one of my breasts to the boys, but all of them groaned at the realisation that I was only wearing panties and an oversized shirt.

“Doll, you are going to be the death of us,” Seb noted as he rubbed himself through his jeans.

“Only if I’m in a bad mood,” I responded, giving Seb a wink as I licked my lips.

“And if you’re in a good mood?” Matt asked carefully, trying not to touch himself like Seb and Benedict were.

“You narrowly missed finding out this morning,” I told him softly as I walked closer to him, happily resting my hand on the obvious bulge and squeezing softly. Matt closed his eyes briefly revealing dark eyes filled with lust when he opened them again. My eyes wandered to Seb as the sound of a belt and zip being undone filled the tense air.

“Come here, Doll.” I walked towards Seb quite happily, annoying Matt when I let him go before I knelt down in front of the couch that Seb was sitting on, the jeans I had borrowed from Tom for Seb were wide open and pulled down to his knees. I ran my hands up his legs before catching my fingers in the hem of his boxers and tugging slightly. He lifted his hips up a little allowing me to pull his boxers down as well, setting his straining erection free and the sound of retreating footsteps filled the room. Out the corner of my eye I watched Tom and Matt leave the room but Benedict sat down on the couch next to Seb, watching me intently as I wrapped a hand around Seb’s girth.

I could feel his member twitch in my grasp and the feeling sent heat straight into the pit of stomach. I leaned up onto my knees and licked a line on the underside of Seb’s shaft, wrapping my lips around the tip and sucking on him slightly. He ran his hand against the left side of my face, moving all of my hair out of my face and letting Benedict watch.

I bobbed my head down on Seb’s shaft not taking all of him in, earning annoyed but pleasured groans from him. I pulled my mouth off of him with a lewd pop, licking my lips as I looked Sebastian in the eye. Keeping eye contact, I lowered my head again and took the tip of his member into my mouth and kept pushing my head down until I couldn’t take anymore of him. I wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft and used it in place of my mouth as I continued to suck and tease Seb. The groans of pleasure that came from Seb’s lips only encouraged my body to keep going and sending heat into the pit of my stomach. I slid my free hand down into my panties and began to circle my clit.

“Shit,” I smirked at Benedict’s comment, knowing that he was watching my free hand. Seb’s eyes were closed in pleasure so I hummed softly and felt his cock twitch in my mouth.

“Fuck, keep going, Doll. I’m close,” I moaned at the breathless tone that Seb spoke with, making him thrust up into my mouth. He tangled his hands in my hair and pushed my head down as far as he could as he climaxed, hot ropes of cum filling my throat.

“Voyeurs,” I complained jokingly at the two.

“Yep,” both agreed. Seb out of breath and Benedict looking at me hopeful. I gave him a smirk before moving over to him, amazed that I hadn’t heard him undo his pants or see him masturbating while I was pleasuring Seb. I licked a line up his shaft before gently biting the tip, sending him over the edge.


	15. Chapter 14

“We are going to Nottingham to get my things. You coming?” I asked Matt who was in his room, folding some of his clothes.

“I want to, Beautiful but I have filming later today and tomorrow so I need to stay here for that,” I nodded in understanding of what Matt was saying but I was still disappointed that he wasn’t coming with us.

“Hey, look at me,” I lifted my head with Matt’s finger under my chin. “I’ll still be here when you get back and I’ll see what I can do to make it up to you. Okay?”

“Okay,” I agreed nodding slightly. Matt took his hand away from my face and pulled me into a hug, holding me close for a few minutes.

“I’ll see you when you get back,” Matt whispered when footfalls stopped in the doorway to Matt’s room.

“I’m guessing that means you aren’t coming?” Seb asked. I felt Matt shake his head before he let me go, bopping me on the nose and making me smile.

“Take care,” Matt requested before kissing my forehead.

“I will,” I agreed before leaving his room and joining Seb as we headed out to the other two outside.

“There you guys are. Hurry up or we’ll get stuck in traffic,” Benedict joked.

“Keep your panties on,” Seb retorted as Tom climbed into the driver’s seat and Benedict behind him.

“I’ll sit in the back,” I told Seb before walking to the back door and climbing in as Seb climbed into shotgun.

“Matt not coming?” Tom asked looking at me through the rear view mirror.

“He’s got filming today and tomorrow,” I answered, seeing Matt waving goodbye from his window while pulling a silly face which made me laugh.

“And he is definitely an idiot,” Seb mused having also seen Matt. The two held the middle finger up to each other making Benedict and I laugh, Tom too busy with pulling out of the driveway to notice.

“Honestly you two are immature,” Benedict joked as Seb and Matt began pulling faces at each other until we could no longer see the house.

“I don’t even want to know,” Tom groaned as we got stuck by some kid on a skateboard refusing to get off the road. I briefly took my seatbelt off and moved over onto Benedict’s lap, leaning around the driver’s seat to whisper into Tom’s ear.

“I’ll do anything you want me to do tonight…” I began, hearing Tom groan in pleasure.

“For?” Tom asked realising that I hadn’t finished.

“I dare you to hit him,” I joked, pointing at the kid but with no true intention in my words.

“Sorry, Kitten. Very tempting offer but I’m afraid I have to refuse,” Tom announced in a very polite tone.

“Oh. But you would have been my favourite if you had,” I suggested, the kid finally getting off the road and onto the footpath alongside the road.

“Oh well. I guess I’ll have to survive without being the favourite,” Tom mused. I laughed at his words before turning around and undoing Benedict’s seat belt.

“What are you doing?” he questioned in a panicked tone.

“Don’t worry,” I told him as I settled down into his lap a bit better, making sure he was comfortable before I did the seatbelt back up, securing us both with the one seatbelt.

“I don’t want to ask what is going through your head right now,” Seb asked looking over at us.

“I’m thinking, how long until I can get Benedict to climax without having to lay a finger on him?” I answered looking over my shoulder, Benedict’s hands running over my thighs and arse as I spoke.

“This could be amusing,” Seb noted as he kept a close eye on the two of us in the back.

“Actually, that’s something,” I began thinking through my next question carefully while wiggling my arse slightly against Benedict’s crotch, enjoying the growing bulge that I could feel.

“What?” Tom asked hesitantly.

“You all have to answer,” I told them and getting nods from the three men before I smirked when Seb looked at me questioningly. “What is one of your favourite kinks for in the bedroom?”

“Either dominating over a beautiful (Y/H/C) woman or a threesome,” Tom answered quickly and not looking anywhere but the road ahead. I watched Tom for a few moments as the other two in the car kept quiet.

“Fine, um, probably voyeurism,” Benedict answered slightly annoyed that Seb hadn’t said anything.

“Really? That’s it?” I asked shocked.

“Not everyone has kinks,” Benedict pointed out and I shrugged in agreement before looking to Seb.

“Well, huh, um,” Seb began, turning to face out the windscreen. “I want to, uh, be, dominated,”

“Say what now?” I asked looking at Seb who was still refusing to look at any of us.

“You heard me,” Seb stated nervously. I looked in the rear view mirror to see that Tom was looking at me as well. He nodded his head enthusiastically before looking back at the road.

“Do it,” Benedict whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He briefly kissed my cheek before undoing his seat belt, London finally leaving the windows. As I got off of Benedict’s lap, he re clipped his seat belt while I moved back to the seat behind Seb.

“Sebastian. I asked you what you said,” I began in a dominant voice, resting my hands on his shoulders. I felt him briefly tense but I knew he was alright with this.

“Now, I’m going to ask you once more and you will answer me with no hesitation. What did you say?” I asked in the most commanding tone I could muster, able to hear him swallow heavily.

“I want to be dominated by you,” Seb managed to say in one very rushed breath but without hesitating as I had told him.

“See? That wasn’t so hard was it?” I asked him, sliding my hand over his chest and down towards his crotch but stopped when the chair wouldn’t let me go any further; Seb’s breathing was laboured and fast. I retracted my hands from his body and moved back into my seat, doing the seatbelt up once I was comfy since it was going to be a long drive.


	16. Chapter 15

The travel to and from Nottingham was probably the easiest part of the trip. When we had gotten to my apartment, Tom and Seb had started bickering between each other about god knows what and the owner of my apartment was shitty with me for having not been in for nearly 5 days and that I was coming back only to leave. And the whole way back, Tom and Seb continued bickering but in the back seat because that’s where Benedict and I kicked them.

“Will you two please stop!” I yelled at the two in the back of the car, finally breaking as we turned down the final street to go home.

“I’ve been trying but Sebastian has some intense need to have the last word,” Tom complained.

“Then fucking let him. 8 hours you two have been arguing so shut the hell up,” I ordered before turning to look out the windscreen.

“Well that answers that question. What was the next one?” Seb asked.

“No next one. That was the last one,” Tom mused. I turned to look at the two, absolutely furious when I realised that they had actually been arguing over nothing to see how long it would take for me to get fed up with them.

“It was his idea,” Tom and Seb accused in unison, pointing to the other. When they realised they were ratting each other out they both pointed at Benedict.

“Don’t blame me,” I rolled my eyes at the three and turned away.

“It was genuinely your idea though,” Seb accused and that’s when I chose to zone out for the next 3 minutes of driving. When the house came back into view it was well and truly dark and Matt’s car was gone. The minute the car stopped I hopped out and grabbed some of my stuff and took it into one of the spare rooms. My personal room when I’m not sleeping with one of the guys.

“I hear that you’re angry at the others,” I jumped when I heard Matt, startled that I hadn’t heard him enter my room or come home.

“A little bit,” I agreed after he finished laughing at me.

“I start filming at 5 tomorrow morning but would you like to come to bed with me?” Matt asked offering me his hand.

“As long as you wake me up before you leave,” I agreed seeing the smile on his face. I grabbed his hand and followed him into his room, both of us avoiding the other three jokingly as we went down to Matt’s room. He closed the door behind us once we were in his room, his hand not letting mine go as he pulled me into him. I moaned softly when I felt his lips tracing a soft line over my neck. Each small touch burned in a way I hadn’t experienced before.

“Are you okay with this?” Matt whispered against my neck, his hands travelling down my sides. I opened my mouth to try and say yes but moaned quietly as Matt began sucking on the soft part of my neck. His hands went under the hem of my shirt and began to slide along my skin, up to my breasts. His hands were callused and rough against my skin but the touch was welcomed.

“Matt,” my whisper was lost to a wanton moan as Matt’s fingers pinched my nipples, the sensation overwhelming on my sensitive skin. I grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled, trying to focus on stripping Matt, desperate to feel his skin against my own. Our touches ceased as we put all of our focus went into stripping each other. Clothes were torn from our bodies as we both tried to walk to the bed, falling onto the mattress a mess of naked, tangled limbs.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Matt’s words were half lost on me as the feeling of his hard member rubbed against my folds. The feeling overpowering my senses briefly.

“I don’t want you to stop but please be careful,” I requested just before Matt entered my body. His movements stopped and he looked at me concerned.

“Why? (Y/N), what’s wrong?” His eyes were filled with concern and care as he looked me over.

“No. Nothing, it’s just… I’ve not done this before,” I admitted with a sigh, watching his face for loss of interest but finding more love in his eyes than before.

“I’ll be as careful as I can,” I smiled softly at his words and nodded at the unasked question that lingered in his eyes. I kept my eyes focused on his, trying to let my body relax as he began pushing into my body. I tensed momentarily as my body spread around Matt. I winced slightly at the small amount of pain that began to ebb in my body but ignored it, trying to focus on Matt. His movements stilled as he waited for my body to accommodate, his eyes searching my face.

I rolled my hips up against, enjoying the groan of pleasure that slipped from his lips. It took a second before Matt began to move slowly out of my body and thrusting back in. His hands held my hips tightly as his speed picked up and the lewd sound of skin hitting skin began to fill the room, filling in the silent gaps of our moans.

Matt moved my hips slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts and hitting somewhere deep inside me and making me cry out in pleasure. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he kept hitting that spot, each thrust hitting it hard and forming a tight knot in the pit of my stomach.

“I’m… oh gods,” I couldn’t form words, conscious thought forgotten as incoherent sounds fell from my lips. A rush of ecstasy filled my veins as the knot broke, Matt’s fingers rubbing fast circles over my clit. A silent scream fell from my lips, my body barely registering that Matt stopped moving until he pulled out of my core. My eyes opened in time to see him come undone over my stomach and his chest heaving with each breath.


	17. Chapter 16

“So how did you two sleep?” Tom asked knowingly as I walked into the kitchen. I stopped and smiled before turning around and walking back out of his view. I could hear him laughing as I walked away jokingly but returned pretty quickly seeking a hug since I woke up to be completely alone this morning. I knew that Matt had filming but he had agreed to wake me up before he left and I was slightly disappointed that he hadn’t.

“Was it that bad?” Tom asked jokingly.

“Well, I have nothing to compare it to so I can’t really give an opinion,” I told Tom openly as I grabbed the piece of bacon he was about to eat and began nibbling on one end of the crispy meat.

“What do… that was… what?” Tom asked unable to form a whole sentence as he stumbled for the words, his face both confused and concerned.

“That was my first time, yeah,” I admitted slightly bashful now. _Is it really that hard to believe?_

“Wow. Um okay,” Tom’s words continued to hang in the air for a few minutes as we both just stood silently in the kitchen, neither of us moving or saying a word.

“Oh, while I think of it. I have to go to America for a convention and I know that Sebastian and Benedict are going as well, did you want to join us so you aren’t alone?”

“I thought Matt was still going to be here?” I asked confused. Tom pointed to a piece of paper on the bench with black lines scribbled on it. The lines formed an apology from Matt saying that he was going to be away for 2 weeks for filming but it had been last minute or else he would have told me last night.

“Oh. Yeah I might then,” I answered Tom and he smiled sympathetically, my good mood dropping because of the knowledge that Matt wasn’t going to be here for a little while.

“I’ll go book you a flight so you’ll be with us for the trip rather than on your own,” Tom informed me.

“Wait, when are we leaving?” I asked just before he left the kitchen.

“This afternoon. Flight leaves at 3,” he informed me before vanishing out of sight. I stood in the kitchen on my own for a while before I realised that Benedict didn’t seem to be here, nor Seb. I wandered down to their rooms to find them deserted but when I got back to the main living room, Tom was looking at me concerned.

“Are you okay?” I nodded my head hesitantly in answer to his question but continued to look around confused.

“”What is it?” he inquired.

“Where are Seb and Ben?” I asked looking at him again.

“Trying to get Benedict’s stuff. Last I heard, it wasn’t going too well,” Tom admitted.

“Oh,” I whispered more to myself. I felt Tom’s arms as they snaked around my body, holding me against his chest.

“I still feel shitty about them… splitting,” I told Tom as I relaxed into his embrace.

“There’s nothing you can do about it, (Y/N). Don’t let it eat at your mind,” I nodded slightly against Tom’s chest before he let me go.

“How about you pack a bag for America while we wait for them to come home?” I made a small sound of agreement before going to the room I had half occupied last night and began trying to find clothes to put on today after I go have a shower and for at least 5 days in America. _I’ll just wash the same clothes for the duration of the trip._

With a small bag packed with necessities, I grabbed the clothes I put aside for today and walked for the bathroom, dropping my clothes on the spare bench space before stripping out of my clothes from yesterday since I had put them on when I got up this morning. As I walked into the shower itself, I heard the bathroom door close and a set of arms wrap around my waist. I shook my head at Tom while I started the shower, trying to ignore the very obvious bulge that was held back by something. I pulled Tom’s arms apart and stepped into the shower, turning to face him.

“You’re not going to join me?” I asked when Tom continued to stand in the way of the shower door in his boxers. He quickly stripped his boxers off of his body and joined me under the warm flowing water that was travelling down my back with a small rivulet traveling between my breasts.

“Fancy seeing you here,” I noted quietly, trying to force my voice to stay level and my eyes on his face but the urge to look down was so strong that I was struggling.

“Mmm, it’s been a while,” he whispered in my ear but the hidden meaning behind his words made my core begin burning in anticipation. I took a few small steps backward until my back was against the cold, white tiles. A soft moan slipped past my lips as Tom slowly traced kisses along my neck his hands travelling down my sides and over my arse until they rested on the backs of my thighs.

“Jump,” I did as he told me and found my body pressed between him and the wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Tom whispered, his breathing unsteady already. My breathing hitched in my throat as I felt the head of his member pressing at my entrance.

“Don’t you dare stop,” I told him, moaning loudly when I felt him spreading me. There was no pain as Tom entered my core and pleasure filled my body as water travelled between our bodies, hitting my clit in random movements. Tom’s thrusts were careful; his teeth bit the soft flesh between my neck and shoulders. I let my head hit the wall as I let the pleasure take over, enjoying the feeling of Tom inside of me for the first time.

“Why in there? Why?” the mood was broken as Seb walked into the bathroom, I could feel Tom’s erection softening and now I was sexually frustrated.

“Why did you have to walk in?” I asked annoyed as Tom pulled out and helped me onto the floor.

“I actually don’t know,” Seb admitted after a few moments of silence and that just annoyed me even more.


	18. Chapter 17

“(Y/N)!” I looked over at Seb to see him waving me over.

“I didn’t do it,” I spat out as quick as I could.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing yet,” I told him honestly and he just laughed before turning back to a certain American.

“Chris, this is the girl I was telling you about,” Seb explained, leaving me confused about what he had been saying.

“It’s nice to meet you, (Y/N),” Chris told me with a smile and offering me his hand. I accepted the offer and found comfort in the warmth that surrounded my hand. I ignored the feeling and decided to excuse myself and go to Benedict again since he had been wanting to ask me something since we all got here.

“Have you got a few moments?” Benedict asked looking over my shoulder and then behind him.

“Yeah,” I told him before he dragged me aside and out of everyone else’s line of sight. He checked one last time to make sure we were alone, his face giving someone a ‘seriously’ look. I turned around to see Seb closing the door to the small room.

“Not here boys,” I told them but Benedict shook his head.

“I was actually hoping for somewhere a little more… public,” he admitted and I instantly knew what he was going to ask.

“No,” I said firmly, shaking my head.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask,” Benedict complained like a 5 year old and I struggled not to smile or laugh when he started to act a lot more like Sherlock than he had in the last week.

“I can guess pretty easily,” I told him honestly.

“Please Doll?” I mewled slightly at the pet name and found myself struggling to keep my mouth closed, knowing I’d agree if I said anything more.

“Please do this for us, Darling,” Benedict all but begged and I shook my head at them.

“Damn you both!” I snapped, both boys having bright smiles fill their faces since I had now agreed to their insane idea but I’d be lying if I wasn’t a little turned on by it. Seb wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out of the room and towards where they were doing a panel in less than 20 minutes. The room was empty except for a cleaner at the back of the room. He helped me under the table where he and Benedict were sitting, Tom to the left of Benedict and Chris to the right of Seb.

“I still hate you both,” I told him before he put the table cloth back down.

“Love you too,” he told me before walking away. I sat underneath the table and move into a position that was comfier and would make it basically impossible for anyone to know that I was under here except for Benedict and Seb.

Minutes passed and I turned my phone off when I heard someone hop onto the stage behind the microphone podium. The hum of people talking had been walking in and filling the room for the last 5 minutes. Another few minutes passed before the person began talking and introduced the actors that were a part of the panel. The minute that Benedict and Seb had sat down, they pulled the table cloth over their laps so that no one would see anything but neither mover very close to the table so there was still the possibility of getting caught. As the crowd began to quieten, I moved closer to Benedict’s crotch and grabbed him lightly through his pants. I felt him stiffen slightly before relaxing remarkable quickly.

I managed to undo his pants and pull his erection free silently, enjoying the sight of precum already on the tip. I ran my tongue over the small trail that was forming as a bead of precum rolled down his shaft and enjoyed the audible breath that filled the panel room. When the speaker began talking again after the awkward silence I reached over and undid Seb’s pants to free his erection as well. I began to suck the head of Benedict’s member as I lazily stoked Seb, both men struggling to focus on the questions being asked.

“Who is the hottest person that you’ve gotten to work with on the Marvel set?” I heard some chick ask so I hummed quietly on Benedict and laughed silently when I heard him swear into the microphone. A few seconds passed and I didn’t let up on Benedict until someone else’s hand reached over and grabbed my hand, pulling it off of Benedict’s member. I laughed mentally when I realised that it was Tom attempting to stop what he knew was going on. Without my hand that Tom was still holding away from Benedict, I decided to go all out to see how well Benedict could hide what was going on. I pushed my head down, taking as much of Benedict’s shaft into my mouth as I could and hollowing my cheeks as I sucked on him, my other hand repeating similar movements on Seb’s member.

“If you had to sleep with someone else on the panel, who would it be and why?” a guy asked.

“Bloody hell,” thankfully everyone laughed at Tom’s words but I knew the real meaning of his words and I’m certain that Benedict and Seb knew as well. I ran my teeth lightly over Benedict’s shaft to give him something slightly different and felt his whole body tense. Thankfully everyone was laughing hard at something someone had said and so when I heard Benedict’s head hit the table everyone, almost everyone, would have assumed he was just laughing really hard but the slightly salty taste of hot cum in my mouth said something very different.

Giving him one final moment of please before I moved over to Seb, I swallowed his cum while he was still in my mouth and I heard him swear above me as the laughing began to die down. I moved closer to Seb and felt Tom’s grip on my hand tighten to stop me from moving anywhere. Still, I was close enough to Seb so I began kissing over his shaft, ignoring the tip entirely. When Seb’s hand tangled in my hair and forced my mouth over his shaft, I knew I had succeeded in teasing him. He kept his hand tangled in my hair and I decided to continue teasing him as it traced the tip of my tongue over the very tip of his member, making it seem like I couldn’t reach and heard him groan in annoyance. Loud enough that everything stopped. There was no noises, and I am certain no one moved.


	19. Chapter 18

“You okay under there?” I stopped licking the cum off my lips as Seb held the table cloth up to look at me. I quickly got the last bit of cum from my face with my tongue and retracted my tongue back into my mouth to enjoy the last bit. I heard him groan as his eyes were transfixed on my mouth.

“I want out. Can I come out yet?” I asked like a child, making him laugh.

“Come on then. I suppose you can come back to the normal world,” he joked, kissing me as I crawled out from under the table. We walked off the stage, heading for where the others were but bumped into Chris as we walked back.

“I knew there was someone under there doing something mischievous,” Chris noted, motioning to the table on stage.

“Chris...” “How did you manage to find a girl who is cool with voyeurism? I really need to know,” Seb and I both held our mouths open as we struggled to come to terms with what he had actually said to us since we had both thought he was going to say something completely different to us.

“We, uh, we…” Seb began but at least he could form a whole word while my tongue still failed to move.

“Kitten, we really need to talk about the wrong place to do things like that,” I looked over to Tom to see him looking at something on his phone.

“Uh, Tom,” Seb began but Tom held up his hand. I looked back to Chris and saw the realisation in his eyes.

“How many of you are dating her?” Chris asked in, surprisingly, a hopeful manner but Tom looked up from his phone looking slightly pale.

“Seb tried to warn you,” I told him as an off handed comment before walking away and leaving the awkward situation to Seb and Tom. I walked until I ended up having a band put on my wrist to say that I was allowed back with all the actors and I walked out onto the floor with all the other fans. I didn’t pay attention to where I was going or what I was doing until I was sitting in a chair at a panel. My mind caught up with everything and I realised that I was sitting at the bonus Supernatural panel that had been announced this morning. I remember Seb trying to calm me down when I began to bounce with excitement.

I didn’t pay attention to the panel; my eyes were transfixed on Jared as I mentally imagined myself in one of the many reader inserts I had read about Sam or Jared himself. As the panel ended, I left the main comic con floor and returned to the boys, finding all three of them chilling happily with Chris.

“(Y/N)! Where have you been?” Benedict asked concerned.

“I went and watched the Supernatural panel,” I replied still half out of it at the moment and I couldn’t work out why.

“I thought I saw you in the audience,” I felt my body freeze in excitement and fear because of the new voice.

“Oh fuck,” Seb groaned, already knowing my obsession with Jared. I turned slowly, barely keeping myself calm enough to seem minorly normal.

“What did I do?” Jared asked confused. I tried to open my mouth to speak but found that only a small sound could form, and it was definitely not a word of any kind.

“You personally did nothing purposefully. She’s just a smidge obsessed as I found out yesterday and today,” Seb answered in an annoyed tone but I was still enjoying looking at the long hair that I wanted to tangle my fingers in, the soft hazel eyes that would make anyone’s heart melt and boy do I want to see what’s hiding under his shirt up close… and in his pants.

“Sorry, what?” The shocked look on Jared’s face made me realise what I’d done.

“I said that out loud… I’m out,” I blurted out as my face burned red with embarrassment. I ran out of the room as quick as I could and hid in the women’s toilets, turning my phone back on for long enough to put aeroplane mode on so I wouldn’t have to deal with anything for the rest of the day, my embarrassment level way too high for me to even think about leaving this cubicle until it was after 6.

“Just got to make it through 7 and a half hours without food or water,” I whispered to myself as I began playing a game on my phone.

***

My phone was almost out of battery but it was telling me that it was 10 past 6 so I began to wander out of my self-imprisonment while turning my phone off of airplane mode. As I rested my hand on the door to the bathroom my phone screen froze for a second before being flooded with text messages and missed calls. I probably should have left my phone on instead so I could get these as they came through. I went to unlock my phone so I could contact one of the boys when Benedict’s caller ID showed up and my phone started to ring.

“Hi,” I managed to squeak out when I answered the phone.

“Where the hell are you? We’ve been trying to find you for hours,” Benedict growled through the phone.

“I’m sorry. I was in the toilets and I honestly didn’t think I’d actually hide in there for so long but my phone was on aeroplane mode so that I could calm down a bit but I didn’t turn it back off,” I explained, genuinely feeling like shit for what I had done. I could hear Tom in the background but I couldn’t work out what he was saying.

“We’ll talk about it later, are you still near the bathrooms?” Benedict asked through a sigh.

“Yeah,” I answered with a sigh, guilt filling my veins.

“Sebastian is heading over, wait there,” Benedict ordered before hanging up.


	20. Chapter 19

“Shouldn’t you be in bed and asleep?” I asked whoever had sat next to me. I was sitting by a window in the hall and watching the midnight snow fall. The silence added to the beauty of the white crystal ice and lifted my heart slightly after getting in trouble with Benedict and Seb. Tom had kept his mouth shut for the whole two hours that I was being scolded for and said nothing when I was called an ‘immature child’ and an ‘unreliable tag along’ in the anger filled words that escaped their mouths.

“They are just concerned about you. They don’t actually mean the things that they said,” I sighed at Tom’s words and while I agreed with him since I had been repeating those exact words in my head, I still struggled to convince myself of that since I couldn’t work out how they could say things like that after some of the things I had done both with and for them.

“Sometimes I would sit at my bedroom window and watch the rain fall when I was a child. My parents always told me it was giants crying at something they had seen happen on Earth. I believed them for the longest time and whenever I saw it rain, I would sit and cry with the giants. My mother told me that it only snows when someone has said a truth that should either never be admitted or should be taken to heart and changed into a false statement and that’s why it never snowed in Australia where I grew up,” I told Tom as I continued to watch the snow but tears beginning to run down my cheeks.

“(Y/N)…” “All of you are over 10 years my seniors, Tom. Maybe Benedict is right and I really am just an immature child,” I whispered the final words, unable to keep my voice from breaking with my heart. I looked at my hands in my lap before nodding slightly and standing up from the carpeted floor.

“I’m gonna go back to England tomorrow. I’ll see you all when you get back,” I told Tom. I had spent the last remnants of my money from when I had a job on a ticket back to London and something about that just rattled in my head, telling me that it was a bad thing but I ignored it for the time being. I retreated back to the room Benedict had gotten after scolding me so that I had to sleep alone and closed the door after me so that Tom couldn’t object. I had already packed everything into my bag except for my toiletries and my pyjamas with a set of clothes set aside for me to wear back to London.

The room was cold and quiet, the bed colder without a warm body next to me. Something I had become accustomed to in the last week and a half of living with 4 men. I lay awake all night, my phones 5 am alarm signalling that I had to get ready and get to the airport for my flight. Everything seemed to go slowly with nothing ever moving or changing as I repeated my morning routine for the millionth time and headed out the door. As I exited the room, Tom was standing next to his room with a suitcase beside him.

“You aren’t going home on your own, (Y/N),” he told me quietly before offering me his hand with an unspoken question. I sighed and accepted his hand as we both walked to the elevators and took them down to the lobby, giving our key cards to the receptionist and hailing a taxi to take us to the airport. The drive was silent with a muffled jumble of sounds playing softly from the radio while street lights and parked cars flew quietly past the window with people walking around, wrapped tightly in large jackets as the December snow continued to fall around us.

Tom paid the driver and we both walked into the airport to find it relatively quiet. We both went through the generic routine for taking a flight until we were sitting near the gate to our plane, waiting for the last 10 minutes before boarding could begin.

“Are you going to talk to me at all?” Tom asked softly as he pulled my head onto his shoulder and held me there for a few moments.

“What would you want me to say?” I asked hoping to get off the inevitable topic that would come up at some point.

“Okay, how about you answer something for me,” Tom suggested, looking to me for confirmation.

“Alright,” I agreed quietly.

“Small amount of backstory first,” Tom noted bringing a small smile to my face since I love listening to his voice and he knows that.

“When you accidentally spoke out loud yesterday, Jared’s wife heard,” Tom began and I felt my heart drop. “None of us realised she was there but Jared may have said something that got him in trouble with his wife,”

“If you tell me they are doing a Benedict and Sophie you won’t make me feel any better,” I warned Tom and he sighed.

“Jared wants to yes. We were supposed to talk to you about it yesterday but then you were gone for such a long period of time we became worried and the topic slipped our minds last night but he and Chris have both taken an attraction towards you, Kitten,” the question Tom was wanting to ask didn’t need to be asked for me to know what it was.

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” I asked and he audibly sighed.

“That’s up to you,” Tom concluded when the feminine voice on the speakers announced it was time for our plane to board.

“I have to ask you a question first, how did you get a ticket for the same flight as me?”

“It’s the only flight to London today,” He answered simply which brought a smile to my face for the first time in a while.

“Tom, if you think it’s a good idea and if Matt’s okay with it, then okay but Matt has to be fine with it,” I told Tom and he pulled his phone out to show me a text he had received from Matt saying that I had to be okay with it for him to agree.

“I guess we have two newbies then,” I told Tom as we sat in our seats.


	21. Chapter 20

“The others get in at 7 tonight, Kitten.” Tom informed me as I watched Matt trying to make a milo. I had showed him how to make them yesterday when he got home complaining that he wanted chocolate and a hot drink at the same time but he hates hot chocolates.

“I still think we should all turn up to pick them up in elf costumes,” I told Tom before bursting out laughing when Matt added too much water and burned his mouth on the hot chocolate fluid.

“This is not easy to make,” Matt complained and I just shook my head.

“It’s easier than tea,” I informed him, earning a horrified look from both boys. “It’s true,”

“Nothing is easier than making tea,” Tom snapped playfully.

“Breathing,” I told him. He opened his mouth to object but laughed instead.

“Alright, you win,” He said, putting his hands up in defeat and returning to whatever he was doing before.

“Beautiful, can you make me a milo?” I looked back over to Matt and wondered what the hell he had done.

“What… How?” I asked, he had milo in his hair and the kitchen bench was covered in the light brown fluid.

“Don’t ask,” I laughed at him for a moment before passing him a sponge to clean up the mess as I turned the kettle on. With the kettle boiling, I grabbed a tissue and walked over to Matt, cleaning the milo out of his hair while he finished cleaning the bench.

“Matt. Three heaped teaspoons of milo, half a mug of hot water, half a mug of milk,” I informed him as he watched over my shoulder while I made the beverage.

“But I did put half,” Matt complained as he looked at the finished drink.

“Did you put half of what was left of the cup from the milo or half of the overall cup?” I asked and saw the bashful look on Matt’s face.

“Half of what’s left and you won’t burn yourself again,” I told him before leaving him with the drink and heading down to my room to see the presents I had wrapped for everyone. Tom and Matt had found out about my money problem and given me a card to their bank accounts despite me protesting that I didn’t need it. I was a minimalist anyway but they refused to take no for an answer so I had gone and bought some presents to put under the Christmas tree when I finally put it together this morning.

“Presents!” I laughed at Matt as he ran and jumped on my bed, looking through the gifts to see if he had one.

“Can I open it?” he asked once he found the oddly shaped gift.

“No. You can open it next year, on your birthday,” I told him and the momentary look of sheer horror on his face before he realised I was joking was priceless. I looked at one of the presents and was still struggling to wrap my head around how in the short week and a half of being back in London somehow we had a 7th person join our growing group. I had only met Chris once back when I first met Tom and then he was in London with his family briefly for a quick trip to the snow and then he was living here while his family went back to Australia, Elsa having filed for a divorce. I still hadn’t seen him for the second time until he turned up here after Else had told him not to go home.

“I still need to find something for the English giant in the other end of the house,” Matt informed me as he looked at the present I got for Tom.

“Do what I did, buy him a box of tea,” I joked.

“Is that really what you did?” Matt asked through laughter.

“It’s part of it,” I answered laughing at Matt as he tried to contain his laughter. “Also, I think you need to not have milo. Your kind of deranged at the moment,” I informed Matt but it seemed to go over his head as he began to roll around on my bed singing bizarre Christmas carol parodies.

“What happened to him?” Chris asked as he walked in to the room.

“I gave him milo,” I informed the older Australian.

“Maybe don’t do that. He never got him immunity to the sugar content when he was growing up,” Chris informed me.

“But I didn’t think it was like Chicken pox. I thought it would be fine for him,” I joked shaking my head as Matt continued on his sugar filled high.

“Clearly not. We will have to help him,” Chris explained before looking at me with a knowing look.

“Destroy the tea,” I offered, Matt shooting up and looking at me from a very close distance away.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. It’ll make me angry,” Matt growled and I let my inner fangirl go nuts.

“Why? The anger of good man is not a problem. Good men have too many rules,” I quoted with a small smirk.

“Good men don’t need rules. Today is not the day to find out why I have so many,” Matt responded and I felt myself start bouncing in absolute euphoria because of his words.

“Your tea is safe now,” I informed him in a barely contained voice.

“Wait, if we are in trouble and we quote something, we get a ‘get out of jail free’ card?” Chris asked seeming to enjoy this new found information.

“No… maybe… yeah,” I admitted knowing that this was a bad thing for them to know but it could be worse I suppose. I excused myself from the two and took the presents into the main room before beginning to assemble the Christmas tree in the very centre so that it would get in the way. I knew it would get in my way as well but it would be worth it.


	22. Chapter 21

“How did you convince me to do this?” Tom asked as he looked at the elf suit he was wearing, shaking his head in annoyance to himself.

“Because I promised you anything you want from me on Christmas without exception,” I whispered in his ear before walking back over to Chris who was struggling to get his Santa beard to stay on. His idea.

“We have 15 minutes before they are going to land,” Matt informed us as he hid his phone back under his elf hat, Chris’s costume finally staying together enough for us to walk out of the airport car park and into the airport itself.

“So we have about 40 minutes before they get out here,” Chris noted as the warmer air from the interior of the airport hit us briefly before becoming manageable.

“I hate you so much right now,” Tom mused quietly as he wrapped his arm around my waist while we walked over to where the arrivals gate was. Tomorrow is Christmas and I was getting hyped about it since I wasn’t going to be spending on my own this year. We watched people slowly flowing out of the arrivals gate with people taking photos of us while they waited or when they arrived, some people even went up to Chris asking for certain things for Christmas which made it better.

I watched the arrivals gate open again and saw Chris and Seb walk out talking until they saw us and turned around to go back into the arrivals area. Matt and I ran over and grabbed them before they could and pulled them back over to Chris and Tom who were laughing.

“Why?” Seb complained jokingly.

“Come on. Santa needs more helpers,” I told them as Santa Chris grabbed two elf hats out of the sack he had brought with him and put them on Seb and Chris.

“I quite like it,” Chris noted as he fixed his hat and began giggling like an elf, an evil one, but an elf nonetheless. When we turned back Benedict was next out the arrival gate so we ran over and grabbed him before pulling him back to Chris only to be given a very green onesie. He laughed briefly before pulling it on and then accepting the mask from Chris to complete his Grinch outfit.

“Jared’s just finishing with security and then he’ll be out,” Benedict explained making me laugh slightly because I couldn’t take him seriously like that. A young boy came over and pulled on Benedict’s leg.

“You’re a bad boy Mister Grinch. Santa gives presents to good boys,” the boy warned him and I began to silently fawn over the sight because it was so adorable. I didn’t pay attention to the rest of the words shared between the two because I was too busy gushing at the sight.

“I feel like I missed a party,” Jared’s comment pulled me out of my trance so I could talk to him for the first time since my embarrassing moment.

“Not yet. You’re just in time,” I explained as Chris put a set of reindeer antlers on Jared’s head and a glowing red nose on Jared’s nose. He laughed at the get up he was given, making me happy that he was cool with all of this.

“We should probably head home before more media turns up,” Seb pointed out as photographers began snapping photos of our group. There was a unanimous sound of agreement before we all headed back out to the car park. Matt and Tom had both driven to the airport so that there was room for everyone to get back to the house without doing multiple trips. It didn’t take long before one of the boys had his arm around my waist but I was startled slightly when I realised it was Jared.

“Which car are you taking, Princess?” I felt my heart melt slightly with the pet name and it was another one to add to the list but I was happy none of the boys had the same pet name for me… yet.

“I came here with Matt so I’ll jump int eh car with Tom to go home,” I told him as we turned left to follow Tom instead of right with Matt and Seb.

“That could be entertaining,” Tom mused turning around. I looked at him confused and he pointed behind me. I peered over my shoulder and laughed.

“What?” Jared asked looking over his shoulder but not quite understanding.

“There’s apparently 5 of them going to be in the other car,” I explained as we reached Tom’s car.

“Quick! Let’s go before they realise!” Jared joked as Tom unlocked his car. We managed to get Jared’s bags in the car and start it before I got a phone call from Benedict.

“Guess who pulled the short straw?” I asked Tom rhetorically as I answered the call.

“Benedict?” Tom asked and I nodded my head.

“How’s the short straw?” I asked Benedict and heard him laugh at my comment.

“Could be better. Where am I walking to?” he asked.

“We’ll come pick you up,” I told him before hanging up and directing Tom to where Matt had parked.

“Need a lift?” Tom asked as Benedict opened the front passenger door.

“Only if you’re going my way,” I covered my mouth to stop myself from saying the first thing that came to mind, not really wanting to say it in case I offended Ben.

“So have you worked out where you’re sleeping tonight?” Benedict asked me after a few moments of silence while Tom drove.

“Well you’re the first to ask so I’m going to guess you’d like me to sleep with you tonight?” I asked and he nodded eagerly.

“I guess I’m sleeping with Jared then,” I joked and getting the best look of betrayal from Benedict.

“Traitor,” Benedict feigned pain as he turned away from me but he was laughing with the rest of us.

“I’ll spend the night with you, Ben,” I told him giving him an odd hug from behind the seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Chapter will be up tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 22

“Chris! Chris! Chris! Chris!” I yelled repetitively running from one end of the house to the other to find the other Australian now living here.

“What? What? What?” He asked putting his head out his bedroom doorway, an amused smile on his face.

“Come quick!” I told him and grabbing his hand, dragging him back towards the study near Tom’s room where the best song was playing in the lead up to Christmas.

“What have you done?” Chris asked accusingly as he willingly let me drag him along.

“Nothing,” I admitted in feigned annoyance before the music of the song began to reach my ears again. Everyone was watching me completely baffled but as I dragged Chris into the study next to Tom’s bedroom, he heard the music and understood immediately. He ran over and turned the radio up as loud as he could and we began singing along to the Aussie Christmas carol.

“Oh, the Scotsman loves his haggis; the French eat snails and frogs. The Greeks go crackers over their moussakas and the yanks all love hot dogs. The Welsh just love to have a leek and the Irish love their stew. But you just can’t beat, the half cooked meat of an Aussie barbeque.” We didn’t bother singing in tune and just enjoyed the Aussie Christmas song while we could. The others were standing in the doorway watching Chris and I as we kept singing but linked our arms and began to dance around.

“When the steaks are burning fiercely, and the smoke gets in your eyes. When the sausages taste like fried toothpaste and your driven made with flies. It’s a national institution, it’s the Aussie thing to do. So come along mate and grab your plate, let’s have a barbeque.” Chris and I were laughing and enjoying the music, able to hear the others laughing at us but it felt amazing to have someone to do this with… and that actually knows what going on.

When the song ended, Chris and I fell to the floor, kneeling on the hard wood floors and just laughed for ages. We could hear normal Christmas carols playing but Aussie Barbeque was on repeat in my head and it wouldn’t surprise me if it was for him as well. I wondered if tomorrow, Christmas day, there would be anymore Aussie Christmas songs playing but something told me not likely.

“Maybe tomorrow, if anyone starts singing Jingle Bells or Deck the Halls we should join them but sing the right version of the song,” Chris suggested once we were alone, both of us still giggling occasionally.

“That is the best thing I have ever heard,” I agreed. It didn’t take long for me to get tired again and begin falling asleep on Chris’s shoulder. I vaguely remember someone picking me up and putting me into a bed somewhere in the house.

***

“Psst. Psst.” I waved my hand over my head trying to knock whatever was making the sound away from me. I heard a deep laugh before fingers began to tickle my sides.

“NO! STOP!” I cried out when I realised I was pinned down, the person sitting on my hips to stop me from getting away.

“But it’s Christmas,” Benedict complained briefly stopping his attack on my sides.

“Then go unwrap presents! Don’t tickle me,” I complained before screeching with laughter as he began tickling my sides again.

“STOP! PLEASE!” I managed to say between fits of laughter, everyone in the house more than certainly awake.

“Okay, I’ll stop for now,” Benedict offered, giving me another break.

“Bugger off,” I laughed trying to push him off of me. He laughed and moved a little too far to the side so I couldn’t push him off and ended up slipping to the floor. We both just laughed at the situation for a few minutes.

“WOULD YOU TWO QUIETEN DOWN A BIT?! IT’S ONLY 7:15!” Chris called out. I went to yell something at the American but Benedict covered my mouth and shook his head with a smirk on his face.

“Just follow my lead,” He told me and I shrugged in agreement. He grasped my hand and dragged me behind him to the hall linking his room to the rest of the house. He gave me a side look and I nodded.

“IT’S CHRISTMAS!” He yelled out before running down the hall like a child and I couldn’t help but follow suit. Both of us just running around the house until everyone had finally got up. We all settled down for breakfast but presents became hectic as everyone threw presents between each other since it was quicker than passing them.

I was talking to Chris about the fact that in Australia we wouldn’t be inside, wrapped in sweaters but enjoying the cool morning temperature before it hit the high forties by 10 in the morning when Tom began fiddling with the radio. We watched and waited, hoping he was going to put the perfect song on and we began celebrating when the intro to Jingle Bells began playing.

“Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh,” Chris and I looked at each other before singing along with everyone else for a few seconds. As the second verse began to play, we started singing a different song.

“Engine’s getting hot, dodge the kangaroos. Swagey’s climbs abroad. He is welcome to. The family is there. Sitting by the pool. Christmas day the Aussie way by the barbeque. Oh Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Christmas in Australia on a scorching summers day. Hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells, Christmas time is beaut. Oh what fun it is to ride in a rusty Holden ute.” Everyone had stopped singing to watch Chris and I both bopping our heads side to side as wee sang the Australian Jingle Bells. They began laughing at us as we continued to sing our version and bop our heads in time.

“Come the afternoon, grandpa has a doze. The kids and uncle Bruce, are swimming in their clothes. The time comes round to go, we take a family snap. Then pack the car and all shoot through before the washing up. Oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, Christmas time is beaut. Oh what fun it is to ride in a rusty Holden ute.” Laughter filled every room in the house as everyone watched Chris and I sing Aussie Christmas songs, overpowering the traditional ones pumping out of the radio but everyone was enjoying themselves, the way Christmas should be.


	24. Chapter 23

"What's wrong, princess?" I groaned and waved my hand over my shoulder, trying to make a 'shoo' motion but failing miserably when I heard Jared laugh. I was slightly hungover from the Christmas drinking competition Chis and I had last night.

"Fuck you," I groaned miserably before sinking my head further into the pillow.

"Well, if you lay on your back I will happily oblige," I groaned in annoyance at Jared's comment but had to admit that it did sound good. I rolled onto my back as Jared began to kiss my shoulder blade, his lips moving to mine as he took advantage of my invitation. One of his hands rested against my cheek as his tongue licked against my bottom lip, his other hand pushing down into my pyjama shorts. I gasped as his fingers hit my clit, his tongue darting into my mouth at the opportunity.

I moaned into his mouth as he began to rub circles over my clit. I reached down and began to palm him through his pyjama pants, enjoying hearing him groan against my mouth. We would separate briefly for air before going back to the deep but loving kiss as I pulled Jared's member out of his pants and stroked him gently. He moved his hand off my cheek and used it to pull my shorts down, his other hand not leaving my clit. He moved to hover over me, his free hand grabbing his member from my hand before lining himself up with my entrance and pushing inside slowly.

"Fuck," he groaned, our lips separated and our breath mingled between us as we moved together. Jared stopped briefly before picking me up and turned over, moving his back to the headboard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began moving my hips, rolling against him. He grasped my hips and helped me as I lifted my hips off of his member until the tip was all that was still inside me before dropping back down onto him.

"I love you," I whispered as I lowered my head to his neck, moaning softly.

"I love you too, Princess," Jared whispered back as our synced movements picked up. The sun was beginning to rise and filling the room with a soft glow. I could feel the knot in my stomach tightening as we whispered sweet nothings to each other. I buried my head in his neck when the knot finally broke and Jared kept moving me slowly. I felt Jared halt his movements as he came deep inside of me.

"Did you just..." I couldn't even finish my sentence. I love him, yes but I was freaking out at the idea now that I could get pregnant. I jumped out of his lap and ran to the bathroom still naked and not sure of what I was actually going to do; receiving a cat call from Seb as I went past him. I closed the bathroom door behind me and sank to my knees. What was I supposed to do? I hear a soft tap on the door and open it to see a very confused Chris looking down at me. I could see the question in his eyes so I moved and let the American in.

"What's wrong?" his voice was filled with concern and I actually didn't know quite how to word my problem. I watched him sit down in front of me as I continued to look at the white tiles on the floor.

"I get that during sex people don't necessarily think and just act on what feels good but..." I looked up at Chris to see him looking a little amused, embarrassed and confused all at once.

"I'll stop," I whispered in shame but he quickly moved and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't stop. This is something that is clearly bugging you," Chris pointed out in encouragement.

"What makes you think that?" I sarcastically asked.

"It might be the fact that you ran from Jared's room to the bathroom naked or the fact that you're kneeling in front of me naked and talking shamefully about sex. I might be wrong though," Chris joked pulling a smile to my lips.

"So?" he asked again, encouraging me to continue what I had started.

"I'm not ready to even entertain the idea of having a kid but Jared..." I stopped again and sighed.

"He came inside you and you don't know what to do," Chris finished bluntly and I could feel heat covering my neck and face. I nodded in response, unable to form words.

"I will go and get you something that will help but I won't guarantee it'll remove the possibility of conception and I have an idea of something to let the others know in an amusing way," I went to stop Chris from his clearly evil plan but failed as he walked out the bathroom door.

After a shower and sneaking into my room to grab some clothes, I made my way out into the kitchen to get some food, bumping into another Chris who was clearly more hungover than I was. I bit my tongue and prepared some toast so I could have some vegemite when I heard the front door open and close. Chris is back.

"Here," he came around the corner and saw me before throwing me a box of tablets. He then retreated back outside without another word. I looked at the box and saw that they were some morning after pills. I quickly had one and finished making my toast, Aussie Chris reading the box label. He looked at it, looked up at me and repeated the action a few times before the other Chris yelled for everyone to go outside.

I was the first out, saw what he had done and turned around to try and escape but being stopped when I bumped into Seb's chest as I tried to walk back through the front door. He looked at me confused before looking up and laughing. Chris had bought god knows how many boxes of condoms and stacked them to look like a giant penis. It was taller than him. He had a small sign in his hands which had an arrow pointing at the 'constructed monument' which basically said to take as many as they wanted and 'to wrap it before you tap it'.


	25. Chapter 24

“I am just going to pretend I didn’t see that,” Jared just smirked at me as he continued to walk past with his arms full of some of the boxes of condoms that Chris had bought for everyone. I shook my head and continued to wander through the halls, thankful that I had finally gotten away from the embarrassing situation that was still going on out the front.

“So there is clearly something going on around here, just what?” I stopped walking as arms wrapped around my waist and a chin rested on top of my head.

“Oh? And what gives you that inclination?” I asked poking Matt’s stomach so he would move his head.

“Probably the ‘sculpture’ that was made outside… in full view for the public and media,” Matt explained. I sighed and continued to poke his stomach. He finally moved his chin but spun me around, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and holding me close to his chest.

“Are you okay, Beautiful?” I hummed at the pet name and nodded somewhat half-heartedly.

“So what happened for Chris’s pantomime to begin?” Matt inquired as he played with my hair slightly.

“I probably over-reacted a bit but at the time I panicked,” I began before taking a deep breath to continue. “Jared and I had sex this morning and he came inside of me but I don’t know that I’m ready to be a mother or deal with anything that comes with pregnancy and I was sure I was going to get pregnant but Chris calmed me down and helped me out before showcasing his artistic skills,”

“There is no such thing as over-reacting about something you’re not comfortable with, (Y/N). Don’t ever think otherwise,” I nodded my head against his chest as he lay a kiss to my temple.

“Benedict and I are going out for a bit because we have to talk to someone about a possible project that might be coming up but we’ll be back soon and I promise I will make it up to you for having left abruptly without waking you the other week,” Matt noted after a few minutes of blissful silence.

“Okay but I will hold you to that,” I swore and he simply bowed mockingly, giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek before leaving. I didn’t know what to do with myself so I began walking until I finally decided on something to do.

“So are you feeling any better now, Sweetheart?” I turned my head and jokingly glared at Chris, the American knowing full well why. He smiled in response but still sat down with me on the couch. I had finally decided that I wanted to watch something and in the end I had sat down on the couch and was watching a black screen because I, now, didn’t know what to watch.

“So why are you staring at a black screen anyway?” I lay down and rested my head on Chris’s lap without answering until I was comfy.

“I don’t know what to watch,” I admitted as Chris began running his hand through my hair. I was getting kind of grumpy because of the early period, the curse of taking the morning after pill but I was beginning to feel a bit better.

“How about we eat some crappy snack foods and watch something that’ll embarrass someone if they walk in and see what we’re watching, sound good?” I nodded my head still not moving it from Chris’s lap because I was enjoying the feeling of his hand running through my hair.

“Or how about we get someone else to get them?” I nodded slowly, feeling my eyes close in pure bliss and because it was making me feel tired. Halfway between sleep and being awake, I felt Chris move and stop running his hand through my hair. There was a brief moment of no contact with anyone before someone else picked me up. I had learnt what they all felt like when they picked me up and this felt like Seb. I groaned lightly and turned into him.

“It’s okay, Doll. I’m taking you to your room so you can sleep,” I hummed lightly at Seb’s words but my mind did wonder why Chris hadn’t.

“Has she fallen asleep?” Chris asked, explaining where he had gotten too.

“Not quite,” Seb explained before laying me down on a bed. It had no scent that I could pick up so I assumed it was indeed my bed.

“No,” I groaned, grasping Seb’s shirt and not letting go of him when he tried to back away. I heard both men chuckle before Seb began to try and untangle my hand. I heard him laugh before letting go of my hand.

“I can’t get her to let go,” Seb explained. I heard Chris sigh and mutter something about not being a man before his hands were on my hand and trying to disentangle me from Seb’s shirt.

“Told you,” Seb pointed out with an amused edge to his words.

“I’ll try something else,” I felt Chris kneel on the bed next to me and begin to tickle under my arm. I pulled my arm closer to me but didn’t let go of Seb so he stumbled forwards having not expected it and bumped into Chris, knocking him over. I opened my eyes because I was beginning to wake up again and not as tired as I was.

“Mind letting me go, Doll?” I spun my head to find Seb laying awkwardly on the bed next to me.

“Stay,” I groaned turning into him.

“Alright but I still need you to let go so I can move,” I let go of his shirt not entirely happy about it but he soon moved further onto the bed and wrapped his arms around my body loosely. It didn’t take long before Chris had moved closer to me as well, laying behind me with his arm over my waist.

“Favouritism,” I huffed out a laugh at Tom but not bothering to move.

“Fuck off,” I felt Chris throw something and the soft thwomp sound made me think it was one of the pillows. I chuckled slightly before drifting to sleep.


	26. Chapter 25

“I’m not moving,” I grumbled, digging my head deeper into the pillows.

“(Y/N) you need to get up,” I listened to Tom chuckling at Jared’s failed attempts to get me up. Chris was still behind me and refusing to let me go while Seb was MIA which did slightly disappoint me.

“No, I’m comfy,” I retorted. I hear the shifting of clothes and a second set of arms wrap around my waist and pulled.

“Let her go! She said no so back off!” Chris ordered angrily pushing Jared away. I was sitting up now and looking at the two as they stared each other down.

“Oh? And what are you gonna do?” Jared taunted earning a punch to the jaw.

“Bloody hell Chris! What the hell was that for?” Tom proclaims as he stood between the fuming Chris and Jared, the two clearly about to start a punch up.

“What the bloody hell do you think? Touch her again and you’ll be in the hospital,” Chris growled going from Tom to Jared.

“Calm the hell down! You don’t own her and you have no right to take claim,” Tom snapped in retaliation leading to him ducking out of the way of another swing from Chris. The commotion quickly pulled the other 2 present men into the room as Tom and Jared teamed up against Chris.

“STOP IT!” I jumped up and ran between the three that continued to throw swings at each other.

“Sweetheart,” “Don’t! Sweetheart me.” I snapped, cutting Chris off before he could continue.

“You do not own me as Tom pointed out so do not make comments that make it sound like you do!” I finished before turning to Tom and Jared who were smiling smugly.

“And you two!” Both tensed and had a guilt filled look cover their faces.

“No means no. Don’t try and go against someone’s wishes when what you’re wanting is some attention. I would have been fine if you had laid down with Chris and I, I would not have cared but trying to move me is another story.” I turned my attention from Jared and looked at Tom.

“It was their argument, you didn’t need to get involved let alone team up with him to harm Chris. All of you are in the wrong!” I growled angrily at the three men. When none of them made a move to do anything or any sounds, I stormed out of the room past Seb and the other Chris going I don’t know where but I do know I’m going outside.

When I came back to my senses I was in a black taxi that was slowing down as it pulled up to a house somewhere in London. I didn’t recognise the place but soon found out after I had paid the driver and saw Benedict’s mum in the small garden in front of the house.

“Oh, hello. Come on in,” I smiled and walked up to the gate as she opened it, following after her into the house.

“Timothy! (Y/N) is here!” I laughed at the sheer joy that was filling her voice as she called out for her husband.

“Hello! What a nice surprise,” he greeted when he wandered down from a room further into the house.

“I’m sorry that it’s a little out of the blue but I wanted to come and see you both,” I apologised trying to keep the fight out of my mind.

“It’s no problem sweetheart now come and have a cuppa,” I ignored the name and followed the two into the kitchen. We sat and chatted for what felt like a short time before Wanda looked at the clock on the wall.

“Shouldn’t you be heading home to your men by now?” Wanda asked, Timothy had gone outside to finish the weeding that Wanda had been doing when I turned up.

“I hadn’t realised the time,” I admitted.

“I’ll call that son of mine and get him to come pick you up if you’d like,” She offered grabbing her phone.

“That would be wonderful, thank you,” Wanda nodded her head with a bright smile on her lips before calling Benedict while on speaker phone so I could hear his side of the conversation. We heard the slight click to say that Benedict had answered but before he could say a word, Wanda was talking.

“Benedict, you should come visit more often. Your girlfriend is nice enough that she’s dropped by. Oh, we’ve had a lovely chat today but I thought you might be able to drop around and pick her up so that she doesn’t have to be in a taxi again. Poor dear turned up here alone in a taxi,” I bit my finger to stop myself at laughing but able to clearly hear Jared and Chris yelling at each other in the background.

“I promise I will visit you tomorrow and I’m on my way now,” I was thankful that Benedict didn’t say anything about my being here in case it caused more havoc than was already happening.

“Oh good. We’ll see you shortly,” Wanda soon hung up with Benedict and I couldn’t help the laughter anymore.

“It’s good to see you laugh, (Y/N). But are you going to tell me what is bothering you while Ben is on his way?” I sighed, I should have known she would see there was something wrong.

“Some of the boys are fighting,” I explained to her simply.

“Well, I hope not my son,” Wanda stated with her Mumma Bear look appearing.

“No. He wasn’t there when the fight started,” I explained and she nodded.

“(Y/N), I empathise with you in that you have to listen to them fighting but you have to expect that there will be fights over such a beautiful young woman like yourself and when there are 4 adult men living in the same house with you,” I scratched the back of my neck as I nodded in response, no one had told her that there were 3 more men in that house now. She looked like she was about to question me when the front door opened.

“Wanda, Ben is here too,” Timothy called out as he and Benedict walked into the kitchen. I could see the worry in Benedict’s eyes and knew I was in trouble when we got to the car.

“You’d better get going and I’m holding you to your promise on visiting tomorrow,” Wanda noted sternly looking at Benedict.

“I’ll make sure he comes over,” I promised Wanda before saying goodbye and walking out to the car with Benedict. It was silent for a few minutes after we had left his parents place and I worried that he wasn’t going to talk to me.

“They haven’t stopped fighting since you left. Seb and Chris were telling Matt and I what happened,” Benedict said quietly, as if wanting me to explain.

“I feel like they’re never going to. Your mum was nice enough about it though, despite her thinking that there are only 5 if us living in that house and not 8,” I pointed out as an off handed comment and heard Benedict laugh awkwardly.

“Are you sleeping with anyone tonight?” Benedict asked after a few more minutes of silence, the house coming into view now.

“Yes if you’re offering,” I answered.


	27. Chapter 26

“Why don’t you fuck off? No one wants you here anyway,” I sighed and leaned into Benedict as we avoided the main room, Chris’s voice carrying down the halls enough as it is.

“I’m wanted more than you. She’s slept with me,” I felt shame and guilt fill my body at Jared’s comment.

“Don’t listen to them. Men are assholes,” Benedict consoled bringing a sad smile to my face.

“I’ll remember that,” I pointed out to him. The smile that spread onto his face made me laugh a little and succeeded in dragging my attention away from the yelling. I mentally began playing a game, as we walked down the halls, of ‘who lives in this room?’. For the most part it was obvious:

Pile of clothes overflowing from the wash basket? Chris Evans or Sebastian. If it’s Chris’s room then there is a hat or a beanie permanently living on the bedside table.

Unmade bed? Matt.

Books covering the bed? Tom or Benedict. Benedict’s room is the furthest room in the house though so it is very clear who’s room is who’s.

Picture of the Supernatural cast permanently on the far wall? Obviously Jared.

Water bottles on the floor? Chris Hemsworth. He always takes a bottle with him to do exercise like the others but the bottles never make it back to the kitchen if he has taken them.

As we walked past the latter Chris’s room, Benedict opened his bedroom door for me and waited for me to walk in before entering his room. I had sat down on his bed when the yelling came back to my foremind, Chris and Jared were now shouting over one another and Sebastian was yelling over them both but his words were for them to calm down… though more explicitly.

“Come here, Darling,” I stood up from the bed and walked over to Benedict; humming softly when he held me against his chest, not loosening his grip on me until I had calmed down and the yelling had finally subsided with loud slams of doors being closed.

“I had wondered if she’d be down here with you,” I watched Tom carefully over Benedict’s shoulder, still not removing myself from his embrace.

“What do you want, Tom?” Benedict’s almost feral tone made me tense up, ready for these two to begin fighting but surely they’re too close to fight, aren’t they?

“I am just wanting to apologise to (Y/N), that’s all,” Benedict sighed quietly before letting me go and moving away, leaving Tom and I standing relatively face-to-face.

“I don’t really want to hear it right now, Tom. Can you wait until tomorrow, please?” I asked, still concerned that he and Benedict may start fighting.

“Okay, Kitten,” I felt kind of bad at the disappointment on Tom’s face but I really wasn’t wanting to hear about it tonight. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before turning and taking his leave. The moment he was out of view, Benedict was by my side and covering me in affection almost possessively.

“What’s up with you?” I asked, trying not to sound concerned or weirded out by his ministrations.

“I don’t like him calling you that name. It’s wrong,” I sighed, not wanting to deal with any of this tonight.

“Thank you for not starting anything,” I whispered softly as Benedict settled down from the possessive paranoia, his hands tracing invisible lines over my body. I hummed softly and tucked my head under his chin, his arms coming back up and circling around my shoulders in a tighter embrace than before.

“I can see how worked up you are over the stupid fight they started so I am not about to add stress onto you for something small like that,” I hummed thankfully to Benedict, feeling my eyes closing quickly while he rocked us gently from side to side. Benedict broke the comforting embrace and lead me to his bed, laying me down before letting his hands roam over my body with his eyes following his hands path.

I reached out to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling on it and pulling him closer to me, his form was held barely over me. He dropped his head slightly so his lips were barely brushing against my own. I could feel his hesitation and wondered if he was still upset with his past. I know that he hadn’t seen his sons since he and Sophie split and this only further my curiosity.

I opened my mouth to ask him if he wanted to stop or for me to leave when it was like something inside of him finally cemented in place. He forced his lips against mine in a demanding kiss, overpowering my senses as one of his hands squeezed one of my breasts roughly. His hands moved down my body, pulling my legs apart and wrapping them around his waist.

“I am going to show you how much you mean to me, Darling. Why you mean _everything_ to me,” I moaned softly at Benedict’s words as he grinded against me. The friction caused by his ministrations sent my mind reeling; his hands were tightly gripping my hips, his lips latched onto my neck as he continued to grind forcefully against my core.

“I, ah, Ben please,” I managed to beg, my voice feeling foreign as my mind went blank and my skin began to burn.

“Don’t worry, Darling. You’ll get everything that you can possibly ever want,” Benedict growled softly, his hands released my hips as we pulled each other’s clothes off in an uncoordinated mess. I bit my bottom lip in an attempt to stop the moan from escaping my lips as Benedict slowly pushed himself into my core. His lips were soon against my own, adding to the pleasure bliss that his thrusts were creating. A tight knot forming in my stomach slowly but each movement felt like so much more.

Benedict covered my mouth with his hand as the knot finally broke, my climax washing over me as he pulled out quickly. I watched him bite his lips before he came on my stomach, trying to keep the noise to a minimum. I wondered about his actions as he got up and fetched a towel when I realised that his bedroom door was still wide open and Chris’s room was just across the way and his door was still open as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Request chapters on:
> 
> @Riva_Woodman on Wattpad.
> 
> https://m.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100010899458071&ref=content_filter
> 
> @aussiewholockgirl on Tumblr


End file.
